The Sith War- Book II: The Fall of Legends
by ywkls
Summary: A sequel to my previous story, set 25 years before The Phantom Menace. Set firmly in the Star Wars Infinities timelines.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Episode 0

The Sith War

With the passing of conflict came a time of peace and rebuilding for the peoples of the galaxy. A new generation of Jedi arose to defend truth and justice, as had their forefathers before them. Yet, the agents of darkness weren't gone, but merely slumbering. Awaiting the proper moment to strike...

Book II: The Fall of Legends

Chapter I

There are some places in the galaxy where even the fearless dare not go. Such a place was the planet Dxun. So much so that only a handful of outsiders had visited over the past thousand years. Now, all of that had changed. Across a vast plain, hundreds of war craft sat, progressing towards completion. Around them, a mass of workers moved to finish this vast project while their leaders watched from high above.

The fortress that stood there at the end of the plain was not as grand as the one he had possessed, but it fit his needs. And the needs of the servants he had amassed over the past 25 years. Beside him stood his second-in-command, Gavis Doragon, who seemed eager for battle. "Only a few days," Doragon said, "and all will be in readiness, Lord Sival." The Sith Lord nodded, his gaze encompassing his allies.

"Excellent," Darth Sival said at last, "Soon the Sith Empire will rise, and we shall lead the Jedi to their doom." Sival smiled, and his laughter echoed across the plain.

#

The two warriors stood back-to-back as the mist-makers came out of the fog towards them. Exar Kun knew well to fear them, for he'd nearly been devoured by one his first year on this planet. Holding his double-edged weapon ready, he risked a glance at his companion, Darth Jlan. But the other was too experienced a warrior not to be ready. Smiling, Kun waited. The mist-makers drew nearer; seeming to flow gently over the ground, pink tendrils hanging low, ready to devour the unwary. Which proved the stupidity of these creatures.

After two decades, one would think they would learn to avoid us, Kun thought, but apparently not. Then, his instincts told him that the moment to strike had come. Rolling forward, he used the Force to deflect the nearest mist-maker upward and he threw his weapon in a scything arc up and into the creature. By the time his lightsaber returned to his hand, the second creature was so much goop on the ground. As one, the two sprinted to their home. "You have grown strong over the years," Jlan said as they stepped inside. "Thru your training, no doubt," Kun replied. The younger man frowned then, and added, "I feel that I must soon leave you, perhaps forever." Darth Jlan regarded him.

"You have sensed what is to come?" the Wookiee asked. Kun nodded, and said, "I can feel events beginning to move again. A great darkness is rising, and unless I act; the evil we destroyed will return." "I too have felt a new shade in the stars," Jlan said pensively, "But I do not think it as the same as yours." "Then we must both go from this world," Kun stated, "And see that this obscurity does not devour everything." The other nodded, and they shook hands. "May the Force be with you, my friend," Jlan said. "May it be with both of us," Kun replied as they parted.

#

The two young Jedi had taken their places before the Jedi Council, and though he was tempted, Jedi Master Ulic Qel-Droma didn't betray the decision of his fellow Jedi by a look or a thought. His attention turned to Arca Jeth as his fellow Jedi Master began to speak. "We, the members of the Jedi Council, have assembled to consider the worthiness of these young Padawan learners to become Jedi Knights," Jeth said. Which was only partially true, since one of the members of the council was absent. As Jeth went over the deeds of the young Padawans, Ulic wondered where the most recent addition to this Council was.

Perhaps Yoda knew, and Ulic made a mental note to inquire after the whereabouts of Mace Windu following this ceremony. "Jedi Padawans!" Arca said, breaking into his thoughts, "Today you have faced the tests... and passed." There were smiles from the young Jedi as Yoda said, "A Jedi Knight you are." The elder was Qui-Gon Jinn, who had been rescued from death 25 years ago by Vodo-Siosk Baas and Ood Bnar. The other was far more familiar, and rightly so. For that was Cayn Qel-Droma, his own son.

#

The palace was opulent, well furnished in a way only a Hutt could admire. Which was all right, since one of them lived in it. Jedi Master Mace Windu made his way towards the raised dais at the end of the room, where his host lay. "Lord Zorba," Windu said courteously, "You honor me with this audience." Zorba laughed deeply, then said, [Dispense with the flattery, Jedi. I know why you are here.] In the back of his mind, Windu could feel the guards moving to cover the exits. "Do you really, Lord Zorba?" Windu replied.

The Hutt frowned uncertainly. [State your business,] Zorba demanded. "I seek to hire mercenaries," the Jedi replied, "At a price at which their loyalty cannot be bought." Zorba laughed and said, [You'd have to be richer than I am to do that, Jedi!] "I have one million credits per mercenary per year of service," Windu countered, "Betrayal will result in an equally hefty bounty on you and them... and many of the Jedi Order searching for those who were disloyal to them. That should provide sufficient faithfulness." Zorba eyed him, then asked the question the Jedi had been expecting, [Why?]

Mace Windu shrugged. "I have reason to believe they will prove useful to the Jedi," he said, "I want only the best." [Method of payment?] Zorba asked. "I shall leave that to the mercenaries," Windu said, "And the Jedi will not seek to press any charges currently outstanding against them." [Done!] Zorba said, motioning for the guards to allow him to leave. "Always a pleasure," the Jedi said, leaving the palace.

#

"The time for us to separate has almost arrived," Darth Qiran said to his apprentice Darth Sidious as they again stood on one of the many balconies that overlooked Coruscant. "I know, my master," Sidious replied, his appearance invisible beneath his cowl and dark robes. Since he had been deemed worthy, so had he attired himself. Qiran dressed similarly, but no cowl could hide his alien features or his glowing red eyes.

"The Force calls me to a conflict on Cinnagar," Qiran stated, "You cannot accompany me." "As you wish, my master," Sidious intoned, "How may I best serve you?" "Go to Ilthmar," Qiran commanded, "There you will meet the Empress Zatec. I will join you soon." Sidious bowed, leaving his master to accomplish a mission whose importance even he didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Like the dark plains of Dxun, the lower levels of Nar Shaddaa were a forbidding landscape. Across it now shambled an ancient figure, who destination none but her knew or cared to guess. The unknown paused, rapping on a hidden doorway and soon entered the dwelling. The single occupant of the room she entered was a man in his fifties, who regarded her for a moment. "Any news, Vima?" he asked at last, and she shook her head no. "Your son is far more reckless than you, I think," Vima countered.

"I guess so," the other said, "I can't watch him all my life. I can't teach him if he won't listen." "Go to him, you should," the aged woman suggested. "He's a Shrike," the man responded, "He won't stand any interference in his affairs from me." "He may be in danger, Karlos," Vima said, "You may both have no choice." She smiled, and raised her withered hand in farewell. "May the Force be with you," she said, and left.

* * *

They were called Freedom's Sons, and for the past hundred years they'd been the second-most recognized warriors for truth and justice in the galaxy. Rightly so, for they were disciplined, well-trained and unerringly scrupulous about their duties. All made even more impressive considering that none of them were strong in the Force. Today, they had assembled at his command within their base on Cinnagar. Kiyl Rieekan looked out over the assembled group and smiled. He raised his hands for silence and soon received it.

"My brothers," Rieekan began, "We are gathered here to announce the imminent arrival of a noble ally, Jedi Master Mace Windu." Kiyl surveyed the crowd for a second, then nodded, pleased at their reaction. There wasn't any bad blood between the two groups, but usually the Jedi worked in different circles than they. Rieekan tended to view their differences as minor. "In a day's time we shall receive our guest," Rieekan went on, and stepped away from the podium. Beneath him, the assembled throng gradually dispersed.

* * *

The being known only as Gorm the Dissolver raised a pair of macrobinoculars to its eyes and studied the main prison complex of Akrit'tar. It considered its options. Getting to Akrit'tar undetected had not been very difficult for a bounty hunter of its prowess. Completing the job at hand would prove only slightly more difficult. Gorm checked the weapons that were at its beck and call, then stood and walked stealthily across the volcanic landscape. Already this bounty was the strangest in its career. Never before had it been hired to break someone out of prison.

* * *

The Senate chambers were called to order, and Supreme Chancellor Rznm Fal stood on the central podium and addressed the Senators of the Republic. "It has come to the attention of this body," Fal said, "That a conflict is growing between the Duinuogwuin and Gotal species over a minor colony world known as Wrea. Already supplies are being fed to the factions thru the nearby Smuggler's Run."

There were murmurs at that, since there could be little hope of stopping such activities. "On the recommendation of Senator Palpatine and with the approval of the Jedi Council we shall send a portion of the Jedi fleet under the command of Jedi Master Tra's M'ins there," Rznm went on, "They should arrive there within a day's time." There were strangely no dissenting voices. But then, there were other matters to attend to, so Fal activated his viewscreen to learn what was the next item of business.

* * *

"I've been assigned to the facility on Adega," Cayn Qel-Droma said, facing his friend. Since their Masters had privately given them each assignments, he was naturally curious as to the other's destination. "I am to accompany a group on a mission to the edge of Kanz space," Qui-Gon Jinn said, although his tone betrayed confusion. "Use your instincts," Cayn prompted, "What possible mission could you be asked to handle there?" His friend's eyebrows lifted fractionally. "You don't suppose the Kanz have decided to breach the treaty and attack Lorrd?" he asked.

"They have indeed," a voice said and the two young Jedi Knights turned to face the speaker; Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. "A fleet is being sent under the command of Master Roche Cavrilhu and myself to deal with it," he finished. "Am I then to be under your command?" Qui-Gon asked. "You are to be my second-in-command aboard the Star Runner," the Jedi Master said. The two Jedi Knights faced one another. "I guess this is good-bye for now," Cayn said. They bowed fractionally to one another, then went their separate ways.

* * *

Gavis Doragon found Darth Sival in his chambers, going over the plans for their upcoming battles. "My lord," Doragon said softly, and Sival looked up. "Yes, what is it?" his master replied somewhat impatiently. "The fleet shall be ready come the dawn," Gavis reported. "Excellent," the Sith Lord said, smiling thinly, "The time has come then to choose our first target." "Perhaps a bold assault against the capitol?" Doragon suggested. "An invasion of Coruscant will be an integral part of our overall plan of attack," Sival said, "But we shall not be so foolish as to imagine it will fall easily. No, first we shall go here." He pointed to a world on the display, and the image expanded to reveal its identity. Adega.

* * *

Above the planet Msst, Exar Kun watched the Infiltrator vanish into hyperspace. Jlan was gone, leaving him to contemplate his chosen destination. He still felt certain of the need to go there, so without further hesitation he activated the hyperdrive and sped towards Ilthmar.

* * *

Karlos Shrike sat at the bar of the Blue Nebula and sipped his Necr'ygor Omic wine. A familiar shape approached, right on time, and sat next to him. "Vistulo brandale," the other ordered, and then turned to face Shrike. "I've got bad news, Cap'n," his companion said so softly that only Shrike could hear. "What is it, Mark?" Shrike asked. "We finally got word of the Black Ice," Felth replied. Shrike stiffened faintly at the name of his son's ship, then Felth went on, "She's been hijacked." "And Izek?" Shrike asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"No one's seen him or the ship since they lifted from Skip 1," his second-in-command replied. "Where were they headed?" Karlos asked. "Most of the folks didn't ask too many questions," Mark said, "But some sensor logs suggest they were bound for Wrea." Shrike downed the last of his wine and stood. "I'm going after him," he declared. Felth laid a hand on his shoulder as he too stood. "I'll round up the crew," Mark said, "But we'd best be careful handling this one. Word is that it's a Sith Lord that has captured him." "He's my son," Shrike bit out, "I don't have a choice." "Don't worry, Cap'n," Felth said, "We're with you." Laying down enough money to cover his drink, Felth grabbed his glass and followed Shrike out of the establishment.

* * *

The walls that had been the only home Qalor Essada had known for five years shook unexpectedly. The aging former governor of Kuat sat up, and as he did, the prison wall vibrated again. This time the wall opposite him blew apart in a cloud of dust, rock and shrapnel. An ominous figure stepped into the cell and laid a clawed hand on his arm. "You're coming with me," the intruder snarled, hauling Essada to his feet. The stranger's other hand held a blaster to the prisoner's side. He felt tempted to struggle or resist, but had little time to do so. Outside the wall floated a small device Qalor recognized as miniature set of repulsorlifts. Then he felt the prick of a dart and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Gorm the Dissolver made its way across the surface of Akrit'tar with Essada in tow. It kept up a quick pace; although it knew that it was unlikely any guards would be pursuing quickly enough to overtake it. It smiled, for it knew that it would be paid well for this job. Boarding its ship, the Twilight, Gorm lifted off with hard merchandise safely aboard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The Sungem settled to the surface of Cinnagar, and Mace Windu descended the ramp and headed for the assembled ranks of Freedom's Sons. They raised their force pikes high, crisscrossing above the Jedi's head. He calmly walked thru the gauntlet toward where their leader stood; his weapon held horizontally to bar the Jedi's path. Windu stepped up to him and grasped the weapon. "Who approaches?" his host said. "Mace Windu, Jedi Master," he replied. "Whom does he approach?" the other continued. "The Sons of Freedom," Mace answered. "What cause do you serve?" the commander said.

"Truth, justice, life and liberty," Windu answered dutifully. "How do you prove your intentions?" the commander asked. "With the offer of this," Mace said, handing over his lightsaber. His host took it, and swung his force pike vertical. Behind the Jedi, the rest of the group followed their leader's example. "Come with me," the commander said, leading the way into the complex. A few minutes and a brief turbolift ride later, they'd arrived at the commander's quarters and the man ushered him inside. The Jedi took a seat as Kiyl Rieekan did likewise.

"Quite a remarkable group you have here," Windu remarked, "Especially since you operate without supervision from the Senate." "A minor miracle," Rieekan said, smiling slightly, "So, what brings you to Cinnagar?" "I need a favor," the Jedi stated. "What kind of favor?" Kiyl asked. "Recent events only a few in the Republic are aware of have led some members of the Jedi Council to suspect that there will be an attack on Coruscant soon." His host's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" Rieekan said softly. "I have already hired a group of mercenaries," Mace went on, "But I need someone I can absolutely trust to back them up and keep an eye on them."

"So you come to us," Kiyl concluded, "I'm fairly certain the others will agree to assist the Jedi in any way that we can." "How soon do you think they will reach a decision?" the Jedi asked. "By tomorrow, I hope," Rieekan responded, "I get the impression that time may be of the essence." "Do you have a room prepared for me?" Windu asked. "Naturally," the other said, "Come with me."

* * *

The Elite Guard escorted Darth Sidious into the Empress' Chambers and the Sith Lord endeavored to analyze her expression. The Empress Zatec was at least 35 and attended by her husband, who was also the head of the Elite Guard. "Empress," he said, inclining his head fractionally. He preferred to deal with potential allies from a distance, where he could strike fear into them. In person, he found himself partially preoccupied with his escape route if things turned out badly. Possibly, that was one of the things his master had sent him on this mission to work on.

"I have been informed you bring another offer from Lord Qiran," Zatec stated noncommittally. The last offer had been politely rejected until Qiran had placed pressure on shipping lanes in this sector. The Empress had apparently recently expressed a desire to reach more equitable terms. "I do," Sidious replied, his voice silky smooth, "I offer you 10 sectors of your choice in our Empire for your assistance." "I already rule an Empire of many sectors," she replied. "Nevertheless," Sidious suggested, "There must be something you want." "I want the Hutt lords on a platter," she said contemptuously.

Sidious resisted the urge to respond to that. His master would never agree to dispose of such valuable allies so freely. "Perhaps merely those Hutt lords who offended you..." the Sith began. "NO!" Zatec interrupted, "All of them!" "I will speak with my master," Sidious stated, "Now, I need to confer with the Captain of the Elite Guard regarding the disposition of the supplies I have brought." "Mavec," Zatec said to her husband, "Go with him, and do as he says."

Mavec nodded and accompanied Sidious out of the room. "I also have an offer for you, Captain," Sidious said as he used the Force to insure none of the nearby Elite Guards overheard them. The other faced him and said, "Go on." "You become Emperor and become our military advisor," Sidious said. Mavec smiled at the idea, and the Sith lord knew that he had found what he had wanted to here.

* * *

The fleet came out of hyperspace and soon took up encirclement positions around Wrea. Jedi Master Tra's M'ins surveyed that world and then turned his gaze towards the nearby asteroid belt that made up Smuggler's Run. The inhabitants of that dangerous corridor were well developed in the art of deception and subterfuge, but for the moment had seemed to have abandoned such ways. A stream of traffic flowed from one end of it towards Wrea, but had slowed perceptibly with the arrival of the fleet.

"The Governance Council is hailing us," his second-in-command reported. "Tell them our orders before they begin to wonder. then contact the Knightstorm and inform Master C'baoth that he will be in charge in my absence. Any word from the Jedi already on the surface?" "Master Xlc'r reported some tension but little conflict at the moment. He has transmitted his comlink frequency in case we need his assistance," his subordinate said. "Relay that frequency to C'baoth," M'ins directed, knowing that if things got rough it would help to have a native Jedi Master on their side.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the galaxy, the Star Runner and the fleet that accompanied it came out of hyperspace. Qui-Gon glanced at the tactical display, then turned to Ki-Adi-Mundi. "There are almost double the number of ships our initial reports indicated," he said. "Hail them!" the alien Jedi Master instructed. "They are responding," Qui-Gon reported as the nearby hologram pod came to life. The face that materialized was that of a Kanz warrior. "This is Prelate Myrial of the Kanz fleet," the warrior said, "You will not be allowed to interfere with our mission." "Your claim to Lorrd ended years ago, Prelate Myrial," the alien Jedi responded, "We insist that you leave the system immediately."

Roche Cavrilhu added from the bridge of the Starfire, "We will escort you from the system, or evict by force if necessary." "You are wrong!" Myrial shot back, "Our claim to Lorrd is valid! We were here first! It is the current inhabitants who are invaders!" "That issue has been settled," Ki-Adi-Mundi replied, "If you will not leave, then we must assume that you wish to enter into war with the Republic."

* * *

The strange spacecraft settled to the surface of Cinnagar, where Mace Windu and a small group of the finest members of Freedom's Sons waited. The unusual and unknown craft had almost slipped past their sensors. Only because he had sensed its approach thru the Force had they known it was coming. Needless to say, Windu and his companions waited behind a large boulder, ready for anything. The ramp lowered, and a moment later a figure in black robes and a cloak descended it. The man's head was covered by a hood that obscured his face except for a strange red glow near his eyes. At his waist hung a lightsaber.

Stepping forward and allowing himself to reach out with the Force, Mace said, "Who are you? What is your business here?" The alien smiled thinly and said simply, "Call me Qiran." At the same moment, he drew and ignited his lightsaber. Windu barely managed to bring the violet-white blade of his own weapon up in time to ward off the attack. Steadily, his opponent drove him back towards a narrow ledge that bordered a nearby canyon. The Jedi Master fought back, seeking an opening, but finding none.

* * *

Kiyl Rieekan watched in fascination as the two men dueled. Once, Windu attempted to use the Force to leap clear of the path his foe was leading him towards. The Jedi didn't escape, but seemed to be caught in an invisible wind that nearly tossed him to the ground. Rieekan frowned, glancing along the path Windu would be forced to take. Then he grabbed his force pike and ran along the edge, knowing how he could help Windu. And he also knew that he was running out of time.

* * *

Mace Windu took another step back. To his side and behind him, the canyon dropped precipitously to the river below. He didn't have anywhere left to go. Qiran smiled with maniacal glee. Windu changed the direction of his attack, driving his opponent's red-white energy beam into the cliff face. At the same time he executed a difficult jump over his enemy and spun to face him. By that time Qiran had extricated his weapon, and once more their blades locked in combat. Then Qiran shoved Windu away with the Force, and held his lightsaber in a close guard ready to attack.

Suddenly, a force pike fell between them, implanting itself inches in front of Qiran. Reflexively, Qiran took a step back... and vanished. Windu stepped closer to the edge and looked down. There was no sign of Qiran. Mace glanced up to see Rieekan smiling down at him. Retrieving the force pike, the Jedi Master leapt upwards to rejoin his comrade.

* * *

The shuttle that had brought him lifted into the sky, and Cayn Qel-Droma eyed the nearby factory and Jedi outpost. The familiar shape of Jedi Master Plett awaited him. "Welcome to Adega, Cayn," Plett said, "Come, let me show you to your quarters." Cayn nodded, and followed the Ho'Din Jedi inside.

* * *

"We are in agreement," Rieekan said, "We will go to Coruscant." Windu nodded, and said, "I must return to see what sort of mercenaries my contact has obtained. And pay for their services, of course. I suggest you put off a search for our visitor for now, he most likely came here to stop you from joining forces with the Jedi." "Or to destroy us," Kiyl added, "But it's unlikely we'll ever know for sure."

* * *

A thousand feet above death, Darth Qiran hung. Slowly, using all his strength in the Force, he climbed up and onto the path he had left so abruptly earlier. He could sense the Jedi and the others were gone. Soon, he would be too, but one day he or his successors would make them pay...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The Second Chance came out of hyperspace and Mark Felth whistled softly. "I didn't expect this warm a welcome," he said as he took in the numerous ships surrounding Wrea. Shrike nodded, and said, "They look like part of the fleet used by the Jedi. Do you think this has something to do with the Sith Lord that hijacked the Black Ice?" "I'm not sure," Felth admitted, "But by my count half their fleet must be here. That's quite a show of force to handle a single Sith."

"Perhaps there are more here," Shrike suggested, opening a channel to the orbiting ships, "This is the freighter Second Chance requesting landing clearance." "This is the Jedi Master Jorus C'baoth aboard the Knightstorm," a voice replied, "We must deny your request until we have ended an ongoing conflict on the surface. If you need to refuel before leaving the system, you may land in our hangar bay." Shrike frowned, and said, "Very well, but I have information you need to know. There may be something even more dangerous than you realize here. I must speak to you in person."

There was a brief pause, and Shrike thought he heard a faint sigh. "Very well," C'baoth said, "Docking coordinates are now being relayed." The channel closed, and on a nearby panel the coordinates flashed up. Bringing his ship around, Shrike headed for the other vessel.

* * *

C'baoth and his second-in-command, Jaren Durron, stood in the hangar bay waiting. Around them others worked on the starfighters and equipment they carried. The captain of the freighter that had just landed came down its ramp, followed by another man and a Verpine, who took up a guard position by the ramp. "I am Jedi Master Jorus C'baoth," he said, "This is Jedi Knight Jaren Durron, my second-in-command." "I'm Karlos Shrike," the other said, "My first officer, Mark Felth. I suggest we talk in private." C'baoth nodded, knowing that he would sense any subterfuge long before either man could act on it. He led them to a nearby office, where he and Shrike sat while their companions stood at opposite ends of the room.

"A short time ago," Shrike said, "My son's ship was hijacked from Smuggler's Run. It was last reported to be headed this way. The hijacker was a Sith Lord." Durron gaped, whilst Jorus stroked his beard. "Are you certain?" he asked. "There's one way to find out," Shrike said, handing over a data pad, "Search your records to see if this ship landed here recently. If it has, we can go down to the surface and find out for ourselves." "All right," C'baoth said, "I will begin the search immediately."

* * *

Gorm led Qalor Essada into the throne room, and Zorba the Hutt cackled with glee. ['Time pays all debts', eh?] Zorba said, [I do believe I quote you well.] "I couldn't repay what I owe you in prison, Zorba," Essada said, almost pleading, "You just have to give me time." Zorba regarded him coldly. [You've had more than enough time already,] Zorba declared, [You should have been more careful who you cross.] Zorba turned to Gorm. [Take him to my son, Jabba,] Zorba said, [Tell him to dispose of this one in an appropriate manner.] Gorm nodded, then led the prisoner away to his certain doom.

* * *

The Dark One settled to the surface of Ilthmar, where Darth Sidious, the Empress Zatec, Mavec and two of the Elite Guard waited. Soon, Darth Qiran appeared at the top of the ramp and strode towards them. His expression was distracted, but the Sith Lord got right to the point. "How was your mission?" Qiran asked. "The Empress Zatec has graciously agreed to lend us a group of warriors, but says that she cannot agree to an alliance unless we accede to her terms," Sidious informed him.

Qiran nodded to the Empress, then said, "Your actions will be remembered. We must go now, but soon the day will come when our forces will end the Republic for all time." Sidious bowed to the Empress, locked eyes briefly with Mavec and got a fractional nod in return. Then the Sith boarded their respective craft and were soon gone.

* * *

"The Kanz fleet is moving to block our approach," Qui-Gon Jinn reported. "Only half of it is," the older Jedi stated, gesturing to the tactical display. The Jedi Knight examined it for a moment, then said, "Those ships are heading out of the planet's gravity well. It looks like the rest of them are trying to keep us from stopping them." "So they keep us tied up here while their allies go for reinforcements," Ki-Adi-Mundi said, "Where is the nearest system that might be their destination?"

Before Qui-Gon could answer, the barrier of Kanz ships split, offering the Jedi fleet a clean shot at reaching the vessels on the other side. The Jedi Master smiled, recognizing the tactic. It was perhaps as old as the claim the Kanz had on Lorrd. "All ships," Ki-Adi-Mundi said, "Prepare to run the Fabrin Gauntlet." Closing the channel, he focused his eyes on the tactical display. The lead ships in his fleet sped up as if headed through the gap in the Kanz ships. A second line of vessels slid in behind them as backup. The lead ships came closer to the gauntlet, then spun off, swarming over several of the Kanz warships.

As those vessels were caught unprepared because the Jedi had evaded their trap started to get their footing, it was already too late. Seizing one of the disabled Kanz craft in their tractor beams, the flagships began running full speed through the gauntlet. The other vessels scrambled to get out of the way as on the other side the escaping Kanz ships jumped into hyperspace. "The rest of the Kanz are breaking off their blockade," Qui-Gon reported, "They appear to be following their allies." "Where are they going?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, "Can we stop them before they try this again?" "Tracking their vector now..." Qui-Gon said, "They are headed for Fabrin." The older Jedi nodded.

"What kind of resistance should we expect?" he asked. "Difficult to say," Qui-Gon admitted, "Our reports on their base there are sketchy at best." "We'd best follow them," Ki-Adi-Mundi said, "and find out for out selves." A minute later, the Jedi fleet disappeared in a flicker of pseudo-motion.

* * *

At the foot of the ramp of the Nebulon Ranger stood three Jedi Masters. Ulic Qel-Droma and Arca Jeth watched as Yoda spoke with Master Dooku. Then the wizened Jedi Master turned and faced them. "Ready to depart we are," Yoda said. "And the healers are ready as well," Arca added, "Do we know how serious the situation is?"

"The hive virus is apparently still dormant," Ulic said, "We may have some time to reverse the damage and prevent wide spread loss of life." "In any case," Arca said, "We must do what we can for the people of Ruusan." "Yes," Yoda said, "Now go must we, before too late it is." The others nodded, and followed him onto the ship. A moment later it rose into the sky of Coruscant and soon vanished.

* * *

"I must speak with the Empress immediately," Exar Kun said for what seemed like the hundredth time since he had landed on Ilthmar. The Elite Guardsman shook his head. "The Empress is not seeing anyone today," the guard replied. "Perhaps I could send her a message," Kun suggested. The Guardsman started to reply, when there was a flurry of activity at the entrance of the palace. A man and woman, as well as a quartet of Guardsmen, left the building and began to descend the steps. The other Guardsmen arrayed along the steps dropped to one knee and raised their vibro-axes in salute. Kun moved to the center of the stairway, examining them.

Something about the way the man looked at the woman didn't feel right... "Guardsman!" the Empress called, bringing the man nearest Kun to his feet as he rushed to obey her Excellency's command. "Yes, your Majesty?" he said, bowing at her feet. "Who is this man that dares to bar the path of the Empress Zatec of Ilthmar?" she asked. Before her servant could plead ignorance, Kun bowed from the waist and said, "Your forgiveness Empress, I was not aware of your identity." "You are forgiven," she said haughtily. "I seek an audience with you. I am Exar Kun," he went on. "I know that name," Zatec said, "You were involved in the conflict between the Jedi and the Sith a quarter century ago."

"I come to bring you warning of the treachery of the Sith," Kun said. The man by Zatec stared at him oddly, and Kun wondered if this man had made some sort of deal to betray the Empress. "They have a foothold in your territory that could destroy you, so close you can't notice it," Kun went on. The man's eyes widened and his eyes locked on Kun. He knew Kun knew, but not what. "He must be executed for his impertinence," the man said, stepping in front of Zatec. "I would hear more of what he says, Mavec," she said. Mavec faced Kun again, his feelings jumbled. He seemed anxious to push Kun aside, and finish work he had just begun. Kun followed the course of that thought, suddenly knowing what Mavec planned. The other man glared at Kun, and he realized Mavec could sense the Force.

Diving, Mavec grabbed the vibro-axe of the kneeling Guardsman and turned it towards Zatec. But Kun was faster. His double-edged weapon flashed into his hand as though alive and split the vibro-axe in two. Mavec drew his sidearm, aiming it at Kun. Then he gasped and collapsed on the stairway. Zatec holstered her blaster. "Come inside," she said, "We must talk." Kun nodded and followed her into the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

The sun had just crested the horizon as the two Jedi approached one another. Cayn held his lavender-white blade ready for whatever Plett had planned. The Ho'Din Jedi Master's green-white blade was held in a deceptively simple defense. An enormous canyon crisscrossed the surface of Adega nearby. Plett moved thru a series of basic feints and lunges, teaching Cayn to anticipate the attack of an opponent more thoroughly. Their mock duel grew more intense, as Cayn had known it would. He had already proven himself useful with a lightsaber as a Padawan, but he had yet to acquire true finesse with the energy blade.

Stones rose to assail him; some he deflected with the Force, whilst others he bounced off his lightsaber blade towards Plett. Cayn knew he couldn't yet withstand such an attack for long, though. Gathering his strength, he leapt backwards to safety on the other side of the canyon. "Good," Plett encouraged him, "Come, we must return to the complex."

Cayn nodded and added, "And if we don't hurry, the others might not leave anything for us to eat!" Plett laughed lightly at that, and then he turned and began to walk along the rim of the canyon. The young Jedi Knight's thoughts turned to his future, but he could see little of what lay ahead for him. Shrugging, Cayn turned and followed Plett.

* * *

Even after their search had turned out positively and the matter had been explained thoroughly, it still some time to convince Tra's M'ins to remain on the Jedi Blade while they went to the surface. Eventually, the Jedi Master gave in, conceding that the job he had left to do would be better accomplished from orbit. So it was that C'baoth, Shrike and Felth casually strode the streets of Wrea only a day after Shrike had arrived. C'baoth had doffed his more conspicuous Jedi cloak for a variation on the local garb, while the others still wore their normal outfits. "Do we have a description of our quarry yet?" C'baoth asked as Shrike returned from the establishment he had just entered. Off-world communication was not cheap, but Shrike didn't seem bothered by the expense.

"Wynni says she only saw things from a distance," Shrike replied, "Apparently anyone who got close didn't come back to tell the tale." C'baoth nodded, giving the nearby pedestrians a casual once-over. Shrike and Felth seemed calm, but each had to know that if there was a Sith Lord here, conflict was inevitable. Shrike led the way to a nearby street vendor, and produced a miniature hologram. "I'm looking for this man," he said calmly, "Have you seen him?" "Maybe," the other replied, and Shrike glanced at C'baoth, who nodded. "Where is he?" Felth asked calmly, but with an edge to his voice. The man extended a hand, into which Shrike passed a large-denomination coin.

"A lot of people pass by," the man said, "I saw him, but I don't know nothing else." Shrike's face hardened as C'baoth shook his head. "Perhaps this will refresh you memory?" Felth said, producing a blaster. The vendor eyed the weapon, then said, "He's in the building at the end of the block. You'll never live to reach him though." "Why is that?" C'baoth asked. "The other man staying there with him," the vendor said, "He's mad, insane I tell you! He's as likely to kill you as look at you." Shrike gestured to Mark, who concealed his weapon, while C'baoth used the Force to probe the building ahead.

The Jedi's eyes widened, and he cried, "Take cover, now!" Shrike and Felth responded as a window on the building ahead shattered and two men fell from it to the street. Leaping, C'baoth knocked the dark-robed figure aside as Shrike and Felth hauled his victim away. "It's Izek," Shrike said in relief as Jedi and Sith drew lightsabers. As they carried Izek away, C'baoth and his adversary fought on.

* * *

Nothing much had changed on Ruusan in the years since it had been shaken by a massive confrontation between the Jedi and Sith. Now that battle was but a distant memory, and the inhabitants had to deal with a more immediate crisis. Ulic surveyed the physicians the Republic had sent, who were already conferring with the local authorities on just how far the hive virus had developed. Arca returned from listening into reports from other groups across the planet and said, "The virus has already begun to affect outlying areas. Fortunately, at this point none of the symptoms appear fatal." "Are we in any danger?" Ulic asked. "Protect us, the Force can," Yoda said, "But for a short time only. If longer we stay, in greater danger we will be."

"I've already asked the healers to institute precautions to prevent the spread of the hive virus to our relief effort," Arca said, "After all, we can't help anyone else if we have to spend out time curing ourselves." "Wise you are, Master Arca," Yoda said, "See, the others approach." Indeed, the local delegates had drawn near and one of them was waiting patiently for them to let him speak. When Yoda fell silent, the man said, "We've had little success with standard treatments, and more drastic measures are in short supply. However, a healer has recently joined us and has made considerable progress in fighting the hive virus. With your permission, I would like to have him join our team on a more permanent basis."

"Know this one, we must," Yoda said, and the other Jedi Masters nodded agreement. The man waved to someone behind him, and a striped Wookiee stepped forward and bared his teeth in a grin. [I am pleased to be assisting you, noble Jedi,] the alien said, [I am Etralnica.] The Jedi bowed politely, and Arca said, "Before you can assist us, we must know more about you." [Of course,] Etralnica said, [My background in this field is on file. My uncle once served as a Jedi, before the Sith War.]

"And your uncle was?" Ulic prompted. [Rmnklamara; who became a Sith,] Etralnica admitted, [That was long ago, I never knew him. We have much more important matters at hand, I think.] Yoda nodded and said, "Join you must, so your ideas we can test." Etralnica nodded, and moved off to begin his work.

* * *

The Black Ice was rising now towards the Jedi fleet and where his ship lay. Karlos Shrike watched over his son as Mark flew the ship. "Should have known you'd come after me..." Izek said weakly. "Couldn't help myself," Shrike admitted, "How are you?" "I've been better," Izek admitted, "I'm glad my crew made a cleaner getaway than I did." Shrike frowned. "What happened between the time you left the Run and came here that was so terrible?" Izek shivered slightly.

"My Sith kidnapper," he said, "He is truly insane. Yet with just enough sense to him that he almost fooled you. Very destructive and determined to finish whatever it is he has set out to do." "We're going to pick up the Second Chance now," Shrike said, "We're going to follow Mark back to Skip 1 for repairs." Izek closed his eyes, smiling slightly, and said, "At least for now, it's over."

* * *

Cayn stood outside the outpost, contemplating the fragments of the future he had seen thru the Force. It remained unclear, despite the efforts of his fellow Jedi to help him resolve it. A soft footstep crept up beside him, and a moment later he opened his eyes and turned to face Master Plett. "You should not let this concern you so much, young one," Plett admonished him, "It may mean nothing." Cayn began to speak, when a shadow obscured the sun. Looking up, he saw an unfamiliar craft fly by, obviously planning to land near to them. "Something's not right here," Plett said, "We aren't expecting any visitors..."

"No, you're not..." The voice came out of nowhere, and Cayn spun around... to find him standing on the edge of the canyon where he and Plett had recently trained. The Jedi Master looked confused, and he glanced back at the complex, now impossibly distant. Two black-robed figures stood nearby at the foot of the strange spaceship's ramp. "Nevertheless," the older of the two unknowns said, "We are here." Plett went for his lightsaber then, but he wasn't nearly fast enough. Blue-white lightning flew from the fingertips of the older man and threw Plett to the ground. Cayn went to his side, attempting to alleviate the Jedi Master's pain. "What do you want here?" Cayn said, trying to stall them in the vain hope he could catch them off guard.

"We meant him no harm," the older man said, "But we had to defend ourselves against his intended attack." The man pointed to a smoking ruin, which Cayn recognized as the remnants of a lightsaber. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced," the man went on, "This is my companion, Gavis Doragon; and I am Darth Sival." "I know that name," Cayn said, rising, "My mother told me about you, Sival." "Ah! Then you must be the son of Nomi Sunrider!" Sival said, "Our acquaintance was brief, but memorable." "What are you talking about?" Cayn retorted. "25 years ago," Sival explained, "Two young Jedi came to my fortress in search of answers. I gave them far more than they expected. For you to be son of a Jedi who knew of me, your identity was not difficult to discern. You see; your parents were the two Jedi I spoke of. You look much like them. Tell me, how did your mother die?"

The young Jedi's eyes flashed with pain, and he said, "There was a shuttle accident, a few months ago. She was returning from a routine mission when another ship struck hers. No one survived." Cayn eyed the two men, neither of whom had drawn their weapons. He didn't know where this was going, and he tried to think of a way to turn the tables on them. "The Jedi have again hidden the truth from those deserving," Sival said, "She knew what they were hiding. So they assassinated her." "You're lying!" Cayn protested, uncertain.

"Am I?" Sival said, stepping closer, "The Jedi regularly separate children from their natural families, young man. You are not the first to suffer at their hands." Cayn howled instantly, jumping back from them as he used the Force to throw a cloud of rocks and dirt at the two men. Igniting his blade, Cayn dodged their searching beams of energy that now threw a fiery glow upon the ground. Then they began to pursue him along the edge of the canyon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Jorus C'baoth considered himself an able warrior. He had not, after all, become a Jedi Master for no reason. But in all his years he had never faced a foe quite like this one. As his opponent spun in yet another evasive maneuver, C'baoth was forced to the conclusion that his adversary was insane. There was no other word for it. From his blatant disregard for his own safety to his ignoring everything but the battle, he simply kept a pace no other Jedi or Sith could match. Perhaps Yoda would be his equal, C'baoth thought, but even the proficient Jedi Master would be overwhelmed by this man's endurance.

The attacks came in a frenzy, never ceasing; yet somehow C'baoth found the strength to face him and even press the attack. Suddenly, the other back flipped into an alley, and the Jedi Master rushed to follow. His enemy was already facing him, but C'baoth saw that they had reached a dead end. Time to end this, he thought, pressing them back toward the wall. Debris rose from the ground and rushed at C'baoth, forcing him to duck. His weapon instinctively searched for that of the Sith. But the dark stranger vanished, leaping up to an enormous balcony.

There was a rustle of movement, and the head of a Duinuogwuin appeared. The Sith mounted the Star Dragon, his hand twisting oddly. The alien rose, albeit unwillingly, into the air. C'baoth sighed, then drew his comlink. Turning it to the frequency Tra's M'ins had provided him, he said, "Master Xlc'r? This is Jorus C'baoth. I'm going to need your help."

* * *

The Empress Zatec looked rather composed as Kun finished speaking. At last, she indicated that he should sit. "I believe I owe you my life," she said, "And my Empire owes you far more for steering us away from this foolhardy course." "The Sith would sacrifice anything to reach their goal, Empress," he said. "Eminently ruthless and almost piratical of them," Zatec mused, "Of course one must wonder what their reaction will be to what has transpired here today." "That depends on the choices you make, your Excellency," Kun said, "If you choose to be independent, I believe they would not hesitate to stage another hostile takeover. If you were to have powerful allies, they would have to bide their time."

"How could I earn such allies?" she responded, "You are allied with no one." "I have reason to believe that I can convince certain members of the Jedi Order to allow your support in battle," he said, "We must strike the Sith before they can cause further damage." "So it shall be," she said, taking a data pad from here aide and writing on it for a moment. Then she pressed her thumb to it, and extended the device to Kun. "I would advise your warriors to be ready at a moment's notice," he said, taking the data pad, "The hour of conflict is almost a hand." The Empress Zatec smiled thinly and said, "Let them try."

* * *

Zorba the Hutt's palace seemed unchanged to the trained eye of Mace Windu, but something about the way its inhabitants sensed was... different. The Jedi now stood before the raised dais where Zorba lay as the Hutt Lord spoke in hushed tones to a droid. It almost seems like they're expecting something, Mace thought to himself, and it's not me. Respecting the Hutt's privacy, Windu ignored his conversation. At last, the massive alien turned to face him. [I have procured you the service of the entire Yk'rs Pirate gang. They are few in number, but hold great respect among their peers,] Zorba said. "How many?" Windu asked. [Fifty mercenaries, Jedi! At a million credits a year, that means that you owe me 50 million credits!] the Hutt Lord cackled gleefully.

Windu nodded, producing a data pad. "Here is a receipt for the money," he said, "Paid to my representatives on Coruscant, payable upon the arrival of the mercenaries. The amount was however based upon the assumption you would find a much larger group of mercenaries. I'm afraid I must ask for the immediate return of the balance." Zorba eyed the data pad, obviously hating to part with a single credit. [I must demand a finder's fee of 10 percent,] he said. "Done," the Jedi stated. Zorba affixed his massive thumb to the data pad, and handed it back to the Jedi. Placing it into his robe, he strode for the exit. From the far side of the room came the sound of a door opening, and the Jedi casually glanced back to see who had entered.

His eyes widened slightly in recognition, and he stepped into the shadows. Reaching out with the Force, he ensured that no one would notice his presence, then turned back to the throne room. The newcomer stood before Zorba, and as he had suspected when he had first saw him, it was indeed a bounty hunter. But what was more was that it was the notorious Gorm the Dissolver. "Your command has been obeyed, Zorba," it said, "I have brought proof of the execution, as usual." Focusing on the object Gorm passed to the Hutt, Windu saw that it was a small holo. Evidently, Zorba had settled some private vendetta. And I just happen to be the only witness to the payoff. Zorba waved Gorm towards the exit, then dismissed his entourage and swept the room with his eyes.

Then, he activated the holo and watched in glee as a small human figure slid down in a pit. There a slavering beast the Jedi was unfamiliar with appeared and soon ended the life of his latest victim. Zorba looked up, and visibly started to see Mace Windu standing in front of him. "It's over Zorba," the Jedi said, "Come with me." The Hutt didn't reply, swinging his tail at the man. Windu dodged it as Zorba activated an alarm. [My guards will be here momentarily,] Zorba said. "Your guards can't save you," Windu said, "Neither will running. You won't escape justice this time."

The guards chose that moment to rush in, but Zorba raised a hand, stopping them in their tracks. [What would it take for you to go away and forget about this?] Zorba asked. "Bribes won't work, Zorba," Windu advised him, stepping back and preparing to face the guards. Zorba smiled and said, [Then catch me if you can.] The Hutt touched another switch, and the floor abruptly vanished beneath the Jedi. Much faster than he could react, Mace Windu fell into darkness...

* * *

The battle between Cayn and his two opponents had traveled along the rim of the canyon and was rapidly approaching the Jedi outpost. Never before had the young Jedi Knight faced two foes at once. He managed to hold out, not willing to acknowledge the anger that had driven him to lash out at the Sith. The other Jedi on Adega would have noticed the conflict sooner, but they had left the complex earlier in the day to visit the mines. They would never know the danger they faced until the Sith had destroyed the outpost and probably buried them alive. So he desperately fought on, alone. Cayn smiled thinly, knowing he would not have to do so much longer.

There was a whisper of sound, and Doragon swung to meet the attack. The younger man's eyes narrowed at the sight of Master Plett. Though wounded and nearing middle age, the Ho'Din moved to attack. His speed was overwhelming; it was all Doragon could do to survive. Plett wielded his spare lightsaber ably, having tricked the Sith into a false sense of security by letting them destroy his primary weapon. Sival broke off his attack for a moment, glancing between Plett and Cayn. "Tell me, Master Plett," Sival called over the hum of clashing beams of energy, "What was the cause of the accidental collision that led to the death of Nomi Qel-Droma?" Sival lowered his weapon, deactivating it and returning to his belt. "Surely, if what I have said is true, you would know," Sival said simply.

Doragon chose that moment to leap to a ledge, well out of the Jedi Master's reach for the moment. Cayn didn't feel he could take much more of these innuendos and half-truths. At a signal from Sival, Doragon likewise holstered his lightsaber. "Please," Cayn said, "That we may end this uncertainty, answer him." Plett shook his head, his hair writhing in agitation. "I cannot say. I do not know for certain the cause of the accident. But I can think of no reason the Jedi would have done what this man claims!" Plett said. "Answer this then," Sival said smoothly, "Why did you attempt to attack us without provocation?" "I know who you really are, Sival!" Plett said, "I recognized you even after all these years. Did you think I had forgotten the fact that you had joined the Dark Side?"

"Indeed," Sival mused, "Tell me, Master Plett; if proof of what I have told this young man exists, where would it be found?" "On Coruscant," Plett admitted. "I must go there and find out the truth," Cayn said apologetically. Plett looked aghast, glancing at the Sith. "Why do you trust them?" he asked. "Why don't you?" Sival countered, "I will be pleased to have Gavis take you to Coruscant after he finishes some work for me on Diamal." Plett sank to the ground then, and Cayn rushed to his side.

"He is sleeping," Gavis said, "I could not have him remember the things we discussed." "You will not harm him or the others without severe consequences," Cayn said. "We never intended any harm," Sival said quietly, "Now you must go. I have prior obligations elsewhere. Until we meet again."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

The space of a moment can change the destiny of an entire universe, much less the beings that inhabit one. In just such an instant, the space around Fabrin became the heart of a war zone. At nearly the same time, the Jedi and Kanz fleets came out of hyperspace and began their conflict anew. Onboard the Star Runner, Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi calmly watched as each vessel took a place in the melee.

"Incoming message from the Starfire," Qui-Gon reported. The alien Jedi nodded, and soon Roche Cavrilhu appeared over the hologram pod. "I believe I have a strategy that will bring us victory," Cavrilhu informed him. Ki-Adi-Mundi settled back in his chair and began to listen.

* * *

"How long have we been here?" Ulic asked quietly. "Too long," Arca commented. "Patience we must have," Yoda said. He evidently wished to add something else, but the door swung open just then. Etralnica stepped inside. [Please come with me,] the Wookiee said, [I believe you should all see the evidence to back what I must tell you.] Turning he led them out of the room, and they soon came to a machine designed to do analysis on the molecular level. A complex holo hovered at one side, and with a deft hand, Etralnica manipulated it.

[I have isolated the cause of our troubles here on Ruusan,] the young healer said, [It is not a hive virus at all, but is cleverly designed to resembled one.] "If it isn't a hive virus," Ulic asked, "What is it?" Etralnica bared his teeth in a grimace, and replied, [It is a nanite. Very tricky technology, with a mixture of commands I couldn't begin to decipher. We can try various things to eliminate them now that we have correctly identified them, but if my suspicion is correct; nothing we can do will stop them or even slow them down.] "And what is your suspicion?" Arca prompted. The Wookiee replied, [That this plague was artificially planted here, by the Sith.]

* * *

The two beings rose into the sky of Wrea, moving as if one. C'baoth held his ignited lightsaber in one hand, its green-white blade highlighting the alien skin of his mount. He shifted in his harness, glancing ahead of them. "I believe that's them now, Master Xlc'r. I believe they're heading for the spaceport," C'baoth said. [This won't be easy,] the Duinuogwuin rumbled beneath him. C'baoth had known that, once again pondering their plan to oust the insane Sith without harming his mount. Climbing slightly, the Star Dragon quickly switched direction and began a steep dive towards their adversary. Evidently sensing their approach, the Sith brought his captive about to face Xlc'r. But the Jedi Master pulled out of his dive at the last moment, causing the wind created by his passage to rock the Sith.

C'baoth chose that moment to leap from the back of the Jedi Master, crossing his blade with that of the Sith. Despite the fact that his almost instinctive reaction had certainly saved him, the force of the blades locking combined with the distraction C'baoth had arranged was too much for the Sith. His balance lost, the Sith fell towards the spaceport far below. [I did not think it was possible for anyone to survive a fall like that,] Xlc'r said as the Sith rose and moved off. "Inform Tra's M'ins that I'm in pursuit of him, and require as much support as they can provide," C'baoth said. Guiding his new mount, he then sank towards the ground below.

* * *

Mace Windu wasn't exactly sure how long he had lain unconscious. Amazingly, his captor had not tried to take advantage of that. Or perhaps, Windu mused, he doesn't want to draw the kind of attention to himself that he would get for killing a Jedi. Which meant Zorba was gone, perhaps hoping to lose himself among the myriad worlds of the galaxy or merely dreaming that Windu would give up.

Windu grimaced slightly as he rose to his feet. As a Jedi he knew he had many duties, but at the moment it felt right to bring Zorba to justice. It just might be a more difficult task than he had first imagined. Then again, he thought, I probably didn't think too much about how Zorba would react when I confronted him. Turning to the hole he had descended earlier, Mace began to climb.

* * *

The Empress Zatec and the new head of her Elite Guard accompanied Kun to the docking bay where the Iyndiri was berthed. "Your forces will rendezvous with ours at Ord Trasi in ten days time," Kun said. She nodded. "One last piece of advice, your Excellency," Kun said, "Release your hatred and put it behind you. It clouds your choices and that can destroy you." Zatec sighed. "I will try," she said. Kun nodded, and boarded his ship. A few minutes later, he lifted off Ilthmar and headed for Ruusan.

* * *

"All craft stand by, this will take precision timing," Ki-Adi-Mundi as Qui-Gon studied the tactical display. In theory, this strategy should work. But reality often blew theories to atoms in a matter of moments. "Group one, mark!" the Jedi Master called out, and soon after the rear portion of the fleet broke off, ostensibly heading for hyperspace and reinforcements. What was actually going on was far more complex than the Kanz could imagine. "Group two, mark!" the alien Jedi called, as Group one jumped to hyperspace, the remaining ships swung closer to Fabrin as though to engage the enemy in a delaying action.

The Kanz fleet formed up with the flagship in the lead and Qui-Gon smiled grimly. The bait had been taken, exactly as Cavrilhu had expected. Now they only had to wait. Swinging free of the last bit of planetary cover, the Kanz vessels prepared to open fire on the Jedi fleet. Then, in a blur of motion, Group one came out of hyperspace. Behind the Kanz fleet. Without a moment's hesitation, they began firing. Ahead, Group two did the same. Surround by the Jedi vessels, the Kanz fleet had no chance at all. In matter of minutes, every ship was disabled, destroyed or had surrendered. Except for the flagship.

"Hail Prelate Myrial," Ki-Adi-Mundi directed. Before Qui-Gon could comply, the Kanz flagship exploded. "They self-destructed," the younger Jedi said in disbelief. "Contact the government of Fabrin then," his elder instructed, "Inform them that the Kanz are directed to cease and desist all further activities in the Lorrd system or they shall met with sterner measures." The other nodded, and did as he was instructed.

* * *

Cayn had never heard much about Diamal before the day Sival had mentioned it. He wasn't entirely sure why he was here now. He glanced at Gavis, a man with whom he had been locked in deadly conflict a short time before. He thought of Sival, wondered what business the Sith Lord had to attend to and where. But his mind was brought back to the present as a group of white-maned Diamala regarded from the desk of the customs office just outside the spaceport. Gavis walked up to them without a thought. The customs officer began to speak, and then Gavis locked eyes with him. Instantly, the alien fell unconscious. That must be the same trick he pulled on Master Plett, Cayn thought.

The others moved back, obviously uncertain how to act. Cayn stepped between them and said quickly, "Please don't interfere with us. That will only make things worse." The Diamala gestured to the lightsaber at his waist contemptuously. "What sort of Jedi are you?" the alien asked. Gavis narrowed his eyes. "No Jedi at all," he said, and the other two fell down as well. "That wasn't necessary," Cayn snapped. "We are on too tight a schedule as it is," Gavis countered, "Besides, I've always hated red tape." Cayn glanced back at the sleeping Diamala, then reluctantly followed his companion into the city.

* * *

The Sungem was relatively undamaged; apparently Zorba had been too busy getting away from here to bother with such matters. Windu smiled thinly. Or rather, he mused, the Hutt would like me to think that. A more thorough search revealed a sleeper-bomb, several thermal detonators that would have been triggered by the ship's takeoff, automatic turbolasers left running inside the complex and a few droid stowaways.

Setting them on the planet's surface after carefully blanking their memories and disarming them, he turned back to his craft and soon had it rising out of the atmosphere. Finding where Zorba had gone to ground would have been impossible for most sentients. But Mace Windu was a Jedi Master. And so soon he was headed thru the realm called hyperspace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

C'baoth settled to the ground, allowing his mount to leave in peace and flicked on his comlink. "Has he launched yet?" he asked quietly. [Perhaps a minute ago,] Xlc'r replied, [The unauthorized vessel should be rising over the western horizon.] "I see it," C'baoth confirmed, "Looks like I'm going to have to take an indefinite leave of absence from this mission."

[It is all right,] Xlc'r informed him, [I have already been granted permission to act in your stead and report what has happened here to the Jedi Council at the earliest opportunity.] "May the Force be with you," C'baoth admonished, shutting off the comlink and scanning the ground for a ship that would suit his purposes. Soon, he too rose into the sky of Wrea and the chase began once more.

* * *

The shadow stirred only slightly as Etralnica entered his quarters and quietly sealed the door behind him. [Have you had any success?] a soft voice seemed to whisper from the air. It might have come from the quiescent shade, then again, it might not. [All my efforts seem to come to a dead end,] Etralnica said, [And now there are signs that the Jedi are being infected.] [What purpose do you suppose this infestation might serve?] the unknown asked.

[It seems to engender a strange form of amnesia in some patients,] the Wookiee said, [Recent events and those of the more distant past become so intermingled that victims can no longer tell the difference. In some cases it is fatal. My research seems to indicate that the only reason the Jedi have been able to withstand it is because of their use of the Force.]

[Can it spread be contained to this planet?] the darkness asked. [I fear not,] Etralnica answered, [It's only a matter of time and the wrong circumstances before this plague spreads farther than we can imagine. With the Sith behind it, only a miracle could stop it.] [Perhaps,] something said, [When the new wrinkle in the fabric of oblivion arrives we will have our answers.] [Is he coming sooner than you expected?] the healer asked. But if the empty room had an answer or not, it nevertheless stayed silent.

* * *

Trying to remain dispassionate about the situation he was in the middle of, Cayn watched Gavis clear the unconscious Diamala out of the room. He still couldn't believe that after all this they had only commandeered a comm station. "Why come here?" he asked, "When you could have made this transmission anywhere else?" "Perhaps," Gavis admitted, "But without the security this location provides against the Jedi ever knowing we made a transmission at all." He turned back to the comm station and engaged in conversation with persons unseen on the other end in a strange tongue. At last, Gavis deactivated the station and proceeded to turn it into slag with the blade of his lightsaber.

"That's it?" Cayn said. Gavis nodded. "Even now, our forces have begun heading to Coruscant," he said, "Soon the Republic will have been overthrown." The young Jedi's eyes narrowed. "There will great loss of life in this venture," he said. "Perhaps," Gavis admitted, "Either way it is where we are bound. What occurs after our arrival is in part dependent upon you." Cayn nodded. He would accompany Gavis despite the pangs of his conscience, for on Coruscant he might at last be able to put to rest the questions Sival had raised on Adega. And if the Jedi had indeed killed his mother, then they and the entire Republic would pay the ultimate price.

* * *

The world was called Myrkr. As soon as Mace Windu arrived in orbit around it he knew there was something different about it. Calling up his records, he searched for references to the planet. When he found them, he grimaced in dismay. No wonder Zorba came here, he thought. This was perhaps the one place in the galaxy the Hutt & his pursuer would be on equal ground. Windu knew it was too late to back out now, so he set out to devise a plan that would allow him to capture Zorba even without using the Force.

* * *

A blockade barred escape from the space around Wrea as C'baoth fought for supremacy with the ship the Sith had stolen. Barely in adequate position, the fleet commanded by the Jedi managed to present enough of a problem to his foe that he had been able to catch up with the Sith. Neither vessel seemed able to get the upper hand in the deadly movements of zero-gravity conflict. Then feinting deftly, the Sith managed to escape C'baoth, heading for one part of the fleet. C'baoth watched as the Sith continued to speed towards one of the Jedi craft, seeming intent on ramming it.

Impossibly, the Sith leapt into hyperspace, reducing the nearby ships to molecules. Opening a channel, C'baoth contacted Tra's M'ins. "He appears to be on a course for Ruusan," the Jedi Master reported to C'baoth. "I will rendezvous with you at Ord Trasi as soon as I can," he said, "Have Master Xlc'r sent to Coruscant immediately. I may need more substantial support." "Understood," Tra's said, "However there are several Jedi already present on that world, including Master Yoda. Perhaps you won't need any more help." C'baoth shuddered, his sense of the future clouded by darkness. "Somehow," he said, "I think we're all going to need whatever help we can get."

* * *

The door to his quarters opened, and his former Master entered. "No need to trouble yourself by asking," Dooku said, "I am quite fine." "First you were to be this way," Yoda responded, "If other Jedi too become like you, know how to survive it we must." "Master," Dooku said, trying to change the subject, "I sense the approach of darkness. Could we be in danger here?" "Always danger the life of a Jedi is," Yoda admonished him, "Whether here or there matters not. Always darkness there is too." "Have you seen something too, Master?" Dooku asked, "Is the Sith War to begin again?" "Perhaps," Yoda said, "Or perhaps it already has!"

* * *

The world of Ruusan had been the testing ground of the plague his former master had created. His mission to spread it to Wrea had only proven partially successful. But now, on the surface were Jedi. Easy tools to use in spreading disaster far and wide. He would carve from the realm of he who had given him purpose an empire of his own; stretching to stars no man had dared dream to see. Nothing could stop him now.

* * *

Making their way thru the ranks of the healers were two Jedi Masters. Despite all their efforts, it seemed that more fell ill to the plague every day. Arca seemed worried. Perhaps, Ulic mused, because they too were beginning to show the first signs of being affected themselves. They conversed briefly with some of the patients, reassuring them & moving on. As they passed the last of the patients & stepped outside, Ulic heard the distinctive chirp of his comlink & raised it to his mouth in response. "This is Master Qel-Droma," he said. "We have an incoming craft of unknown origin," the voice on the other end said, "It has not answered hails despite our repeated declarations that this world is currently under quarantine." There was a pause, then the voice came back.

"A second ship has arrived & is exchanging fire with the first," the other said, "It appears that the second ship has been disabled & will have to make a crash landing." As the man said that, Etralnica appeared around the side of a nearby building. Waving him over, Ulic said, "I'll come to the spaceport immediately." As the Wookiee arrived, Ulic explained the situation. "I believe I can handle the breach of quarantine," he said, "Take Arca & a few of the healers out to the projected crash site. Perhaps we can save the pilot & find out why he & our mysterious visitor so dislike each other."

Turning away, he headed for the spaceport. The landing ship had to know that if it wanted to safely reach the ground the best option would be to go there. He could see the descending craft now as it lowered to the surface. His hand rested on the hilt of his lightsaber, ready for anything. The ramp of the strange vehicle lowered & Ulic ignited his purple-white blade. "Stop!" Ulic called out, "Identify yourself!" Laughter rained down on him. "Ah, my apprentice, I had not anticipated seeing you again after so long," a familiar, yet insane voice said from the shadows before him.

A man appeared, lightsaber ready in his right hand. "I am the one whom you served beside as we sought vengeance against the Jedi for their crimes," the man went on, "We are their worst enemy. Now together at this crucial moment we shall unite to crush them forever." Then the stranger stepped into the light & the man's features resolved in those of Exar Kun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

There is a thin line between order and chaos. That boundary was obliterated as the spaceship plowed into the surface of Ruusan, setting nearby buildings ablaze. Avoiding the deadly heat of the flames licking the structures; Arca surely guided his companions towards the familiar presence trapped beneath the rubble. His lightsaber sprang to his hand, igniting and demolishing a piece of burning debris before it could strike them. They were close now. [I see it!] Etralnica rumbled, motioning for him to stay as he ran past. Arca could sense the Wookiee's exhaustion and discomfort at the heat as he tore through the dirt and uncovered the craft. Soon, Etralnica drew nearer, and Arca could sense that he had freed the pilot and was moving him to safety.

A soft moan escaped into the cool air, and at last Arca was able to identify the man who now lay before him. It was Jorus C'baoth. "Why in the galaxy is he here?" Jeth wondered as he felt something stir behind him and then vanish. Distantly, he could sense surprise and fear from Ulic, but for the moment he bent over Jorus. Using the Force, he aided the Jedi to awaken and heal his wounds. "Did the other ship land?" C'baoth asked weakly.

"Do not fear," Arca said, "Ulic will deal with it." "If only it were that simple," a cold voice told him as a familiar and dark presence made itself apparent. A ripple in the fabric of the Force he had not felt in a very long time. "The time for the Jedi to accept the inevitable has come at last," the other went on, "Now, at last, the Sith will prove victorious."

* * *

Once the government of Fabrin had reluctantly acceded to the terms offered by the Jedi, there had been little left for them to do. "Hopefully," Qui-Gon remarked as their ships prepared to leave the system, "They won't try our patience." "Only time will tell," Ki-Adi-Mundi said simply, "In the meantime we should return to Coruscant. Something tells me our services will be needed sooner than we expected." The younger Jedi agreed with the statement, adding, "I only hope things aren't nearly as bad there." Soon after, the Jedi left even light far behind.

* * *

The city wasn't quite touching the edge of the forest, but it was close enough. The man who now entered that city was non-descript and clad in local garb. He, however, was more than he seemed and was in fact a man on a mission. He was Jedi Master Mace Windu. Had he attempted to approach this place in his more traditional attire, he would have been spotted and disposed of immediately. Even had he been merely a stranger, he would have found himself noticed and followed.

Windu thus ignored the living shade that mirrored his movements as he searched out the headquarters of Zorba the Hutt. His search ended sooner than he had expected. A group of guards jumped from hiding and surrounded him. "State your name and business," one barked. "I am Josf Brnm," the Jedi said easily, "I come with a gift from my master." "Who is your master, Brnm?" the same guard asked. "Progga the Hutt," Mace said smoothly. The real Josf Brnm now lay in suspended animation aboard the Sungem. He had been quietly monitoring traffic from the outpost Progga had in the jungle and it had not taken long to single out a traveler that fit his general description.

It seemed easy, but Windu was ready in case the smuggler had planned this all in advance with Zorba. After consulting with someone over his comlink, the guard motioned towards a nearby doorway. "Ready whatever it is you have been sent to bring and then follow me," the man said. He was soon ushered inside, through that empty edifice and across several blocks to another. Within a few minutes he was within a much larger building where ahead of him Zorba lay waiting. Steeling himself, he stepped forward and said, "Greetings, Excellency! Progga..." The massive Hutt slapped his tail against the floor and as the echoes of that died a dozen guards filed into the room.

[It pleases me that you so willingly have offered yourself up to me, Jedi,] Zorba said mockingly. "You can't run forever," Windu stated. [Can't I?] the Hutt Lord inquired, [Let us speak like reasonable sentients. I have no desire to bring the ire of the Jedi against me; nor do I see you hauling me out of here by the tail, past my guards and off-world. I'm not going to prison. Ever.] Mace cocked an eyebrow. "You've covered almost every angle," he admitted. The alien frowned. [Almost?] Zorba repeated. The Jedi nodded, and then the room seemed to explode. Guards were knocked back by the shock wave and pelted by stone as Mace quickly sealed the exits and insured they stayed prone for a time.

Zorba had been knocked out by a large chunk of the ceiling, but his chest still rose and fell with each breath. Using the droids scattered around the room, Windu hauled the alien aboard and then deposited the sleeping form of Josf Brnm on the floor. Making sure Zorba was properly sedated; the Jedi Master went to the cockpit of his ship and soon Myrkr was only a memory.

* * *

Stepping back slowly and carefully from the man who had greeted him like a lost brother; yet whom he had known only from the records of the Sith War years ago, Ulic tried to collect his thoughts. Ahead, Kun was watching him thoughtfully, then his eyes seemed to lose their focus as another presence drew nearer. Turning, the Jedi saw a strange apparition solidify into the form of a tall being wrapped in dark robes. Where visible, its limbs were swathed in bandages. Over the eyes were goggles that seemed to focus on Kun. The voice and the presence that now spoke were both familiar to Ulic and as impossible as Kun's own presence was. "Why are you here?" the newcomer asked.

"Do I know you?" Kun replied. "Are you not Exar Kun?" the other responded, "Have we not spent many years in the company of one another awaiting the day we would face the Sith?" "You must be mistaken," Kun said almost sadly, "I have never been an enemy of the Sith. I am the Sith." Blue-white lightning crackled from the outstretched hand of the former Jedi towards the newcomer. It never got there. A beam of red-white intensity snapped into existence, blocking the energy and deflecting it. With a casual flick of his wrist, two blue-white beams appeared at each end of the weapon Kun held.

"Choose, Jedi," the stranger said, "Fight with me against this dark presence or let it consume this world and others like. Choose and act!" Without hesitation, Ulic nodded towards the other, and then the two of them advanced upon the waiting figure of Exar Kun.

* * *

Arca fought on unseeing against his opponent. One moment he would be there, the next he would vanish. In the distance, he could tell that Yoda and Dooku had sensed his struggle and were coming to assist. Nearby, he felt C'baoth stir in an attempt to rise and defend his friend and fellow Jedi. "You seem troubled," his foe said, "Perhaps I should enlighten you as to your destiny."

Layers of deceit seemed to peel off his adversary, at last revealing the man deep within. Arca Jeth felt himself gasp in astonishment. "Sival!" he breathed and he could sense the other's grim satisfaction. "The battle is over," Sival said nearby, "Prepare to become one with the Force."

* * *

Like dragging himself up the side of a mountain using only the fingers of one hand, C'baoth awoke. A strange Wookiee leaned over him, and nearby he could the crack of clashing lightsabers. Rising to his feet, he saw the back of Arca Jeth. The Jedi Master collapsed as Jorus watched, struck down by an accurate blow of a lightsaber. With the help of his alien companion, C'baoth made his way to where Arca lay, mortally wounded. "We can save you," C'baoth said, kneeling by him, "It's not too late." "And to think," Arca murmured, "I thought he was dead long ago."

"Who?" Jorus asked. "Sival," Arca answered, "So much hatred. He must have arranged this meeting far in advance. He could destroy us all." "How do you know so much about him?" C'baoth asked, "Where will he go next?" "It doesn't matter," Arca said, "He would do anything to eliminate the Jedi and all they stand for." Arca paused, obviously gathering his strength to stave off the end for a few for seconds.

"I should know him well enough," Arca went on in a lower tone, "You see, he's my brother..." The voice of the Jedi Master faded and was gone. [Now what?] the Wookiee asked. "Sival hasn't left Ruusan yet," Jorus informed him certainly, "I think we should make sure that he never gets the chance."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

As the two Jedi rounded one of the buildings, a dark form clad in a cloak marked by strange horn-like points on either shoulder stepped forward to block their path. The red-white blade of a lightsaber came to life in the stranger's hand, casting an eerie glow upon his nearly invisible face.

"At last," the man said, "The most powerful of the Jedi has come to face me. Once you are defeated, none of the others can hope to stand in my way." "That may be," Yoda said, "But fight alone I do not." Both Dooku and the smaller Jedi drew their weapons, energy beams held ready before them. Their opponent smiled into the light of his blade, and advanced towards them.

* * *

The sharp clash and ever-present hum of lightsabers was all that could be heard as Ulic and his strange ally fought Kun. With skill, the insane warrior managed to thrust him back with the Force whilst attempting to disarm his other foe. Ulic responded by reaching out to the Force himself, thus causing Kun to miss the timing of his lunge. The bandaged warrior leapt back, his lightsaber sweeping across the path of Kun's body. The madman caught the blow by tossing a piece of machinery into the path of the scything blade.

Ulic had regained his feet by then, using a sweeping series of diagonal cuts to force Kun to defend in a different manner against him than his other foe. Taking advantage of the distraction, the mysterious assailant spun forward in an attempt to down Kun. Evidently the former Jedi saw the attack coming.

Sweeping around, Kun dropped him with a powerful kick that sent the stranger spiraling into the cargo bay of the ship Kun had left earlier. Flicking a switch on a remote that had appeared in his palm, Kun depressed a key. A moment later, the craft began to ascend into the sky. Ulic had no idea what Kun was up to, but knew that in order to find out he would have to win the battle Kun seemed ready to begin anew.

* * *

The speed with which Yoda and Dooku fought the Sith Lord was blinding. Intricate patterns of color that spoke of deadly strife. Like a delicate balance, any change in the pattern could determine the eventual outcome. "Stay here," C'baoth instructed the Wookiee, who merely nodded. Activating his lightsaber, C'baoth leapt toward his fellow Jedi, tossing a piece of cracked rock at the Sith. Sival spun, catching the missile with blue-white lightning bolts that shattered it and created a small cloud of dust. Before Jorus could react, he felt a sharp pain as he heard his lightsaber clatter to the ground.

Sival laughed as he turned back to the other Jedi. Dooku spun towards him, utilizing his incredible dexterity to slide past the Sith's defenses. Sival managed to evade a disabling blow, knocking the Jedi back into a wall. Before Dooku could rise, Sival clenched a fist and the wall against which his foe lay collapsed. C'baoth grabbed his still-glowing lightsaber and rushed to assist. He could sense that Dooku had survived, but knew instinctively that the other Jedi was in no position to free himself. Using the Force and his weapon, he set to work freeing Dooku.

* * *

The battle between Ulic and Kun wove through the streets of Ruusan, but the Jedi could sense that his adversary smelled victory. Forced into a defensive posture, Ulic fought for survival and in the faint hope that his actions would cause Kun to fail in whatever mission had brought him here. Abruptly, Kun jumped to one side as a massive stone crashed onto the spot he had stood a moment before. Following that came the form of Etralnica, who bared his teeth and climbing claws.

Using the distraction, Ulic hurled himself at Kun. Apparently that was too much for the man, for Kun jumped away to the roof of a nearby structure and hurled something from his belt onto the ground. Etralnica growled angrily at the Sith. [So,] the alien said, [You are the source of this plague!] "That information will do you little good!" Kun boasted, "Already my ship is on its way. In a matter of days this will spread throughout the galaxy!" Kun laughed, and his weapon crackled with energy and bolts of blue-white lightning arced across its surface.

"The Jedi Order will never rest until it stops you, Kun!" Ulic called, "No matter how many times you must be defeated! We finished you on Yavin 4, and we'll follow you wherever you go!" "Perhaps," Kun gloated, "Or perhaps I have already devised a means of ridding the universe of pathetic beings like you!" With that, Kun vanished over the far side of the house and was gone. "I have to follow him," Ulic said, " Let them know what happened here and that Exar Kun has returned. Tell them everything, so that they know how great a threat he is to us all."

* * *

Sival again found his path blocked by the diminutive Jedi Master. Already, both his foes had proven as proficient as he with the blade. Yoda narrowed his eyes, his lightsaber held ready as he stood in the way of the Sith Lord. Behind the aged Jedi, Etralnica approached. Evidently deciding to go elsewhere, the Wookiee moved off and soon began moving towards where C'baoth was still attempting to free Dooku. One hand of the Sith rested on his still shining weapon, whilst the other crackled with the energy of the Dark Side.

In a flash, Sival extended his hand and sent a wave of energy coruscating across the gap between them. Even as Yoda caught the powerful attack, Sival had begun to move. The Sith's lightsaber described a diagonal thrust, its path sizzling with the energy bolts that now covered Sival's weapon. Yoda rolled to one side deftly, his green-white beam following the other's form as it came down. Sival too evaded his foe, bringing his lightsaber around swiftly. A momentary increase in the pitch of the sounds coming off their weapons was the only indication that the two energy beams had even met.

Sival hurled a slab of metal at Yoda, who carved it up in a single leap. Spinning thru the hole in the debris he had avoided, Yoda slashed down at Sival. Although knocked back by the force of the impact, Sival maintained his footing and smiled thinly. His lightsaber suddenly was covering in blue-white lightning, and Yoda had no time to disengage his weapon. The shock threw the Jedi Master to the ground, and Sival took a moment to catch his breath. Yoda rose slowly, but he was determined not to give up until this was over. Nearby, C'baoth and Dooku approached, followed by Etralnica.

"Another day, Jedi," Sival said, and vanished. Wearily, Yoda surveyed his fellow Jedi. "It appears," Dooku said, "That none of us are in good enough shape to pursue him." "One of us, not here is," Yoda observed. The Wookiee stepped forward. [I have a message from Master Qel-Droma,] the alien said and soon began to relate what had occurred.

* * *

"Though a Jedi truly has no home, it is good to return here." Qui-Gon nodded at the alien Jedi's words, wondering where his master was now. "I understand there was trouble at Adega," Qui-Gon stated. Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded. "I'm afraid we have few details. Cayn is gone and Master Plett has no memory of the circumstances of his departure." "He is alive," Qui-Gon said certainly, "But I feel that it will be difficult or impossible for him to return."

* * *

Somewhere else in the galaxy, Cayn Qel-Droma sat in the command chair of the warship Scimitar. The cruisers in the Sith fleet were quite old, but had been retrofitted with modern weapons and extra shielding. Nearby floated the flagship from which Gavis Doragon commanded the fleet. Remember, Cayn told himself, our objective is to reach the surface.

Once there, Cayn could find the answers to the questions Sival had raised. They would determine the rest of his life. "This is the Fyrnas," Gavis said from the comm, "Make the jump to light-speed. Coruscant is ours!" In moments the assembled force had vanished, heading for the heart of the Republic and the battle to come.

* * *

The healers had fitted C'baoth with a prosthetic hand following the battle. Nearby, the other Jedi discussed what course to take. Just then, then door opened, and a strange man entered. He spoke a few words with Yoda, who frowned slightly, then the man left. "What was that about?" C'baoth asked. "Landing a ship is," the other replied, "The Iyndiri it is." Recognition came to Dooku first. "That's Kun's ship!" he said. C'baoth rose. "I wonder why he returned so soon?" "And in a different vessel too, hmm?" Yoda mused. The Jedi rose, leaving the room and heading out to meet the new arrival.

* * *

[You can't do this to me!] Zorba roared. "I believe you said that already," Windu observed. Zorba glared at him through the forcefield. [Mark the day we meet again, Jedi,] Zorba swore, [Or any of your ilk. On that day you will know what it is to incur the wrath of such as I!] Mace shrugged, and said, "We'll see." Turning his back on the forcefield, he left Zorba to fume alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

As the darkness abated, Darth Jlan slowly surveyed the interior of the craft he was in. Mentally assessing his injuries from the battle on Ruusan, he also reviewed his impressions of his former ally. Whatever had happened to Kun in the time since he had left Msst, all traces of his former personality were gone.

Moving to the cockpit, he quickly spotted the unusual device spliced into the navigation computer. Obviously designed to prevent unauthorized tampering with the vessel, it forced the Wookiee to remain a prisoner until his arrival at whatever destination Kun had chosen to send him towards. Settling back into the pilot's chair, Jlan reached out with the Force and began to heal his wounds.

* * *

As he caught sight of the surface of Ruusan, Exar Kun winced at the sight of the three approaching Jedi. One hung back, but that mattered little since the two who approached were each his match with a lightsaber. "Master Yoda," he began, "I mean no one on this world any harm." "Easy for you to say," Dooku said, "We know quite well that you have been spreading a deadly plague throughout this sector. Evidently you wish to finish the job you began here." "I am innocent," Kun said evenly, "Why would I do such a thing?" "Unusual you are," Yoda said, "Not the same as before."

"Before?"Kun said, "I've never even set foot upon Ruusan." "That's not true!" the third Jedi said, stepping forward. Kun did not recognize him, but that in itself was not unusual in the Jedi Order. "You fired upon my ship after I followed you here from Wrea and then engaged in battle with Master Qel-Droma," the stranger went on. "I tell you that I have never seen you or Master Qel-Droma before," Kun said. Dooku gestured for the third Jedi to step back and then drew his lightsaber. "Your skill with the Force must be great if you are able to make your lies feel like the truth," Dooku said. "It is the truth!" Kun insisted. "Perhaps," Yoda said, "Nevertheless, a danger to the Jedi you are. Surrender to us you must."

* * *

The trail of Kun's ship was still fresh, and Ulic was not surprised to find that it led towards Yavin 4. So, you do remember what happened there, Ulic thought to himself. Perhaps Kun's behavior on the surface was a sham. In any case, he was the only one who could free them of the danger Kun represented once and for all.

* * *

With a sharp suddenness, the Legacy Star came out of hyperspace near Dxun. Sival's eyes took in the defensive formation encircling his base in anticipation of the counterattack that would probably follow whether or not his forces succeeded in the battle about to commence around Coruscant. Changing the vector of his ship's travel, he activated his comm system and began broadcasting on a secure comm channel only he knew of. Satisfied that his backup plan was ready, he began to descend to the surface of Dxun.

* * *

The leader of Freedom's Sons stood next to the commander of the Yk'rs Pirates at the base of the tower that housed the Jedi Council. Kiyl Rieekan glanced across at his counterpart. Unlike his companions, Terl Janim and his associates were soldiers of fortune. Rieekan didn't trust Janim any further than he could throw the man, but knew that Windu had arranged for the two groups to work together under the supervision of the Jedi. Terl seemed bored as Roche Cavrilhu surveyed the ranks of warriors.

"We are ready for action," Janim stated after the Jedi Master voiced his approval. "Good," Cavrilhu responded, "Even though as yet we have no visible enemy to fight against, we need to maintain readiness." "Will Master Windu be joining us?" Kiyl asked. "He has been unavoidably delayed..." Roche began, but his words were cut off by the blare of alarms. The Jedi swiftly activated his comlink, then glanced at him. "It looks like you're going to earn your pay," Cavrilhu said, "A hostile force has emerged from hyperspace. They've already taken out one of the orbital defense platforms. We could be facing any number of things soon enough."

* * *

Yoda stepped back to stand beside C'baoth and restrain the injured Jedi. Dooku had ignited his blade, but Kun had yet to defend himself. "Master, are you going to help him?" Jorus asked softly. Yoda raised his ears. "How?" the Jedi Master asked, "Needs help my apprentice does against one who fights not?" Dooku frowned, and took a threatening step forward. Still, Kun took no aggressive action. "Careful," Kun said, "Your course could lead you to choose the quick and easy path." Lowering his lightsaber, Dooku locked eyes with Kun. "If you do not wish to resist, then accompany us."

"While I will not resist when I have done nothing wrong," Kun said, "Neither will I allow myself to be stopped from preventing disaster." "Explain," Yoda requested. "I have gained the allegiance of the forces of Ilthmar from the grasp of a Sith Lord who evidently lurks in places that no Jedi yet sees," Kun said, "Her forces will rendezvous with the Jedi fleet. I intend to be there to stave off any conflict between them. I came here to gain the assistance of the Jedi in uniting them against the real threat to the Republic, Darth Sival." "So you are aware of Sival's return?" C'baoth asked.

"I sensed he would be moving against the Jedi again," Kun replied, "Although precisely where or when was unclear. What I have learned is the location of the planet he is using as a base. With our combined forces, we can make sure he never has the power to threaten the Republic again." "Go with you, we shall," Yoda decided, gesturing to his fellow Jedi. Reluctantly, they all boarded the Iyndiri.

* * *

One second he was in the depths of hyperspace, and the next he was in the midst of a battle above the surface of Coruscant. Taking stock of the situation, Master Xlc'r found he was not alone in being caught off guard by the battle. A number of civilian transports were attempting to leave the engagement zone, while other vessels continued to pop out of hyperspace.

As unaware of what was happening here as I was, the Jedi said to himself. He wondered if this had anything to do with events on Wrea. But that was neither here nor there. Grimly, he set out to use the deep-space harness he wore and the lightsaber he carried to defend the planet below as best as he could.

* * *

Elsewhere above Coruscant, Jlan looked on in fascination at the battle raging beyond the viewport. So that's why Kun sent me here, Jlan thought, to be part of whatever the real mastermind behind this plan wanted to happen. It had been the only explanation the Wookiee had come up with in his trip that had made any sense. Drawing his lightsaber, he sliced free the module that blocked access to navigation. Immediately, the craft went dead, plummeting towards the planetary shield. I'll surely be crushed upon it if I don't get off this craft, Jlan thought as he began scouring the ship. Inexorably, it continued on in its rapid drop towards the ground.

* * *

As the Jedi and the two groups posted here by Mace Windu entered, a flash of light erupted from one of the holographic displays. "How bad is it?" Rieekan asked. "A hundred cruisers," Rznm Fal informed him, "We searching the database in an attempt to identify their type. They're accompanied by a small group of Marauder-class Corvettes and have already launched starfighters." "Where is the fleet?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked from one side of the room. "On its way," Qui-Gon said as he rose from the comm station to answer, "They estimate the shall be in range in a few minutes."

"Is the planetary shield functional?" Roche asked them. "Yes," Fal said, "But I'm not certain how long it will hold in a situation like this." "Any chance we can get in touch with the Jedi fleet?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. "We just received a message from Master M'ins," Rznm answered, "His fleet is currently undergoing minor repairs at Ord Trasi." "He'd never get here in time!" Janim lamented. "We'll have to fight them alone for now," Kiyl said. One of the tactical monitors flared and died and on a nearby screen a section of the planetary shield collapsed. "Several craft are descending thru the gap!" a voice called from one side of the room. "Sabotage," Cavrilhu breathed and the others nodded agreement.

"Get to your ship," Fal said as he turned to Ki-Adi-Mundi, "I get the impression this won't be an easy fight." Motioning for Qui-Gon to follow him, the Jedi Master left the building. Terl shook his head uneasily and said, "I've got a bad feeling about this."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

The smoke rising from the surface of Coruscant was the only evidence that the building that had once housed the planetary shield generator had ever existed. Speaking of evidence, Cayn thought to himself, I have something to investigate. "I must leave you now," Cayn said evenly. Gavis regarded him for a moment, then shrugged. "Of course," Doragon told him, "I too have business to attend to." The two parted, each headed for his own objective.

* * *

As the Iyndiri sped thru hyperspace, Kun was repeatedly forced to spend time in the company of the other Jedi. They made him feel uncomfortable at least, of that C'baoth was sure. Dooku seemed to watch the former Jedi everywhere he went while Yoda seemed to calmly take the whole situation in stride. On the morning of the second day, Jorus approached the famed Jedi as he sat in his quarters. "Do you trust him?" the younger Jedi asked pointedly. "I do what I must," Yoda said, "Rely on the Force do I. Sense this path is the one all of us must take."

"Your former apprentice seems to disagree with you," C'baoth pointed out. "Find this strange do you?" Yoda inquired, "If a Padawan you had took, know more you would." "I took a Padawan, Master," C'baoth said, his expression confused, "Don't you remember?" Yoda frowned, then rose. "Come," the Jedi Master said, leading them back into the heart of the ship. Dooku sat there, watching Kun examine the ship's weaponry. "Is something wrong?" Exar asked as they entered. "Affecting one of us the plague is," Yoda said, "Know which one we must." Kun nodded, producing a medical scanner and running it over the two Jedi. "Jorus, you're even worse off than Dooku," Kun said in disbelief.

Jorus took the proffered instrument and confirmed the other's words. "We will find a cure," Dooku said, "Perhaps the facilities at Ord Trasi can assist." "I am still puzzled how this plague functions," Exar said, "We may find the answers when we face Sival and defeat him at last."

* * *

Ahead, Ulic could see the glow of Kun's passage thru the atmosphere of the jungle planet towards its surface. Pushing the Nebulon Ranger to its limits, he followed the other ship down and came to a halt near to the last place he had landed on this world. As he shut down the systems, a shadowy form suddenly appeared, carving thru the transparisteel viewport and crashing to the floor beside him. Ulic whirled to face Kun, who turned his energy blades toward the Jedi Master. Flicking a hidden switch on the control panel, Ulic smiled thinly as he too drew his weapon. If I can delay him long enough, he thought, we'll both go out in a blaze of glory.

The Sith then did the unexpected, twirling his weapon towards the floor at his feet and vanishing as the deck gave way. Toxic gases boiled out of the ruptured bulkhead, forcing Ulic to exit the way the Sith had entered. Running away from his vessel, Ulic tried to come up with a workable plan of action. The jungle was lit up by a powerful explosion, and Ulic felt rage and pain radiate off Kun.

At least his sacrifice of the ship had bought him a minor advantage. He could feel Kun moving off, avoiding a direct confrontation. He must have a base here, Ulic thought, following his sense of the other's presence. That's where we'll end this, he decided as he trudged through the undergrowth.

* * *

In the distance, the blip signifying the shuttle carrying Ki-Adi-Mundi and Qui-Gon Jinn to the Star Runner could be seen desperately avoiding the ongoing battle surrounding the gap in the planetary shield. Although some enemy vessels were even now beneath the energy field and strafing the surface of the planet, it was obvious Rznm Fal hoped to turn the tide of battle before the capital world was made even more vulnerable. Plus, the saboteurs might decide to aid the process. They could soon be fighting a war on two fronts, Fal thought.

"Dispatch guards to the planetary shield generators," he said, then paused & added, "I want instant communication with them, the Star Runner and Rieekan, Janim and the rest of the forces." "That won't do you much good, Supreme Chancellor," a soft voice said from behind him. Rznm whirled to face the doorway, where an unknown man stood, his form silhouetted against the light from outside. The massive door had been gutted, and Fal could see the guards lying outside. Leaving his concerns about the battle aside for the moment, he spoke up and said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The stranger drew a lightsaber from his belt and ignited it. He might have smiled as he said, "I've come for you."

* * *

Impossibly, Jlan had salvaged the situation at the last minute. Taking a large cloth from the rear of the ship a few minutes before as he had passed the suddenly deactivated portion of the energy shield, the Wookiee had swiftly constructed a crude parachute. It was a matter of moments to leave the vessel and watch it crash against the surface. He winced at the echo of pain from below. I chose to live, and in so doing, to continue protecting life, Jlan thought, In war people die. He remembered distantly his hatred for the Jedi and all they stood for.

A generation ago, Malcodezj took that anger and shaped it into what he wanted to use to secure power in the Sith Empire he had seen rising from the ashes of the Republic. Whether that event was destined to occur or not, Jlan didn't know. He had seen thru his former master's deceit and chosen to relearn the ways of the Force from the Jedi perspective. As he set foot on the craggy surface of Coruscant, Jlan loosed himself from his harness and scanned the area with the Force. Using techniques he and Kun had refined during their time together, he set out in search of the dark presences already hiding midst the inhabitants of this world.

* * *

"The battle is over, people of Coruscant," said the voice that came from every form of communication on the surface of the planet. Although the identity of the man speaking was unknown, the message came through to Kiyl and his companions clearly enough. "Now this world shall fall," the unknown went on, "As your leader has fallen, and as your Republic shall fall." The transmission ended, and Rieekan turned to face Cavrilhu.

The Jedi looked up from the computer terminal he'd been operating during the broadcast, his face grim. "I've contacted the Jedi temple," Roche told him, "All the Jedi currently on the surface are mobilizing to assist us. But, the planetary shield has been lowered and orbital sensors have detected another group of ships that has just dropped out of hyperspace." Janim groaned in dismay. "Enough of that," Kiyl admonished him, "Let's get to work. This battle isn't over yet."

* * *

Coordinating the defense of Coruscant had suddenly become a moot point as Ki-Adi-Mundi watched the planetary shield collapse. The attackers began to harass the line of Jedi ships, many of them slipping by. The Jedi Master did what he could to stem the rising tide of enemy vessels; but with reinforcements waiting in the wings, he was beginning to feel that they were firing a hopeless battle. "We're being hailed," Qui-Gon informed him. "By whom?" the alien Jedi asked.

"It's hard to say," the younger man admitted, "Although I had to run it through the translator, my sensors indicate that it's not coming from one of the enemy vessels." "Put it through," Ki-Adi-Mundi decided. A moment latter, a soft and rumbling voice filled the bridge. [Is this the commander of the Jedi fleet?] it asked. "Speaking; whom do I have the honor of addressing?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. [Since you have no way to confirm my identity, that information seems a bit pointless considering the current situation; don't you think?] the other asked. "The point is conceded," the Jedi Master said, "What do you want? We're rather busy."

[I am in a position to do a great deal of damage to the reinforcing fleet,] the stranger said, [However, I feel I should time my actions to coincide with any strike you make against the invaders. Thus we may cause a great deal of confusion among their ranks.] "May I suggest you act within the next 15 minutes so we can make the most of our collaboration?" Ki-Adi-Mundi suggested after a glance at the tactical display. [That will be sufficient,] the other replied, [I look forward to meeting you in person when the battle is over. May the Force be with you.] The channel closed, and the Jedi Master turned to Qui-Gon. "Relay that to the rest of the fleet," he instructed, "We'll make sure they don't even dream of trying something like this again."

* * *

The outside of the temple, with its deep pool and monumental statue, had seemed rather pretentious to Ulic when he had approached it. Then again, he thought, it made any strangers stand out to the master of this dark place. He could feel Kun's power beckoning him from deep within, urging him unconsciously to lash out in rage and shatter the edifice with the Force. Pushing aside such thoughts, Ulic made himself nearly invisible in the Force as he trudged into the building. Following the taint of Kun's passage, Master Qel-Droma made his way down the dank corridor and higher into the cavernous building.

On the third floor, the walls widened into a larger chamber at the end of which Kun stood, his back to Ulic. Drawing his weapon silently, Ulic drew upon the Force to instantly dash forward and cut the Sith down with his blade. The man crumpled noiselessly, and for a moment Ulic allowed himself to triumph in this moment. Then from behind him came the sound of mocking laughter. Ulic turned, to see Exar Kun step from the shadows, his lightsaber ready. There was a rustle of air at his feet; Ulic risked a glance back to see the body had vanished.

"A simple trick, really, my apprentice," Kun informed him, "Simply show the intended recipient what that want to see and they'll do the rest. Tell me, what did you expect to find here?" "I expected to lead the Jedi to face the single greatest foe they've ever dealt with and defeat him," Ulic stated. "And yet you are alone," Kun mused, "A pity no one will know you die in vain. Still, it is gratifying to hear myself labeled the greatest foe of the Jedi." "Am I wrong?" Ulic challenged, "Perhaps, but to defeat you at even the cost of my life is not to die in vain." Kun nodded, readying himself for the conflict to come.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

Finding the record that would ease his mind was a matter Cayn left to the guidance of the Force as he wielded the powerful computers deep within the Jedi temple. He knew that his search would take time, but that was of little concern to him now. Nothing he could do would stop the planet around him from erupting in flames...

* * *

When the time came, Ki-Adi-Mundi immediately recognized the work of their mysterious contact. In the distance, the engines of one of the reinforcing craft ignited a cloud of vapor released from a gash in its side. The fireball spread to the surrounding ships, spinning them out of control. A number of the enemy vessels collided with one another and were consumed by their own destructive energies. Meanwhile, the Jedi fleet pressed the forward line, taking out transports and several of the Marauder-class Corvettes. However, at least a half dozen of the transports slipped by and headed for the surface.

The alien Jedi watched as his ships fired upon the descending vessels, taking out one of them before the rest were out of range. "Contact the surface and inform them to expect company. Then open a channel to our friend," Ki-Adi-Mundi stated, "We need to end the battle here before things get further out of hand." Qui-Gon nodded, then frowned. "Sir," the young Jedi said, "We've lost contact with the surface!" "Divide and conquer," the Jedi Master said, grimacing, "I we don't win soon, victory will not save us."

* * *

It had been the sheerest of coincidences that Mace Windu had been forced to refuel the Sungem so soon after his capture of Zorba. And circumstances had driven him to choose this particular destination to seek the supplies he needed. It was thus with mixed feelings that he set foot upon Skip One of the Smuggler's Run. The others ships around the cavern were clearly smuggler vessels; causing his craft to stick out like a Bantha at a droid show. Although, he thought, the Bantha would probably be more comfortable.

The other people began to murmur at the sight of him, but Windu ignored them as he sealed his ship. Then he turned and began walking towards the nearby corridors. Halfway there, he sensed the approach of a hostile mind, and Mace casually rested one hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. A rough hand accosted him and the Jedi Master turned to face an Aqualish. The Aqualish glared at him and began to say something in his own tongue. "He doesn't like you," a cheerfully non-friendly voice told him. A Twi'lek sauntered into view and went on in the same tone, "I don't like you either." Windu cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" the Jedi said. "All right, that's enough!" a commanding voice said.

The two thugs looked in that direction, then shrugged and walked off. Mace faced the approaching trio of humans. The man in the middle smiled thinly and introduced himself, "Karlos Shrike. This is my son Izek and my first officer, Mark Felth. What brings a Jedi to the run?" "I need supplies," the Jedi Master responded, "I am Mace Windu." "My family owes the Jedi something of a life-debt," Shrike said, "I will assist you any way I can, but there may be a larger problem at hand." Mace nodded and followed them.

* * *

The defenders worked their way thru the skyscrapers of Coruscant, heading for the place they had left Rznm Fal. The other Jedi and many of the Yk'rs Pirates and Freedom's Sons were elsewhere, trying to thwart the coming invasion. It was probably a futile attempt unless they got the planetary shield up. "There it is!" Cavrilhu said, and Rieekan recognized it. The door opened and a black-robed figure stepped out. "This far and no farther!" the figure from the earlier transmission said, drawing a lightsaber and igniting its red-white blade. Cavrilhu drew his own silvery-white blade and dashed forward to begin the combat.

* * *

Hiding in the shadows between two of the upper building of Coruscant, Jlan glanced out and saw that his path was still blocked by several high-ranking individuals. He could have gone around, but he risked being overwhelmed by the Sith hordes now roving about the surface. He had long since lost track of their numbers. The Wookiee could sense one of them approaching his position, so he turned and scanned the rooftops. The height is too great, he thought, nor can I use my lightsaber lest I attract undue attention. The approaching man paused, obviously interested in something nearby.

Jlan could sense a battle beginning nearby and knew he had to take advantage of the distraction. Doffing the goggles, bandages and robes that were part of his disguise; the Wookiee quickly made them into a crude pouch into which he also thrust his lightsaber. Stepping out onto the walkway, Jlan bowled over another man whose approach he had not noticed. As the man fell, a Sith leaped down from a nearby structure towards them. An assassin? Jlan wondered, calculating that if not for his accident, the man now lying on the ground would have fallen victim to the Sith. Snarling, Jlan faced the dark warrior menacingly. The Sith raised a hand, tossing debris at the alien.

Diving forward, Jlan hooked the claws of one hand under the robe of the Sith and sent him hurtling over the rails. Unable to find purchase, the Sith dropped like a stone towards the depths of the planet. Turning back to the man he had inadvertently saved, Jlan found that he had already risen. "Many thanks," the stranger said, "You saved my life." [The least I could do, Senator,] Jlan replied, recognizing the other's outfit. The Senator seemed calmer now and Jlan wondered how he could have failed to notice him a moment ago.

It must have been because I was so concerned to leave the area unobserved, Jlan said, chiding himself. "I could use someone like you," the Senator mused, "I need an advisor skilled in handling the concerns of non-humans that come before the Senate. My name is Senator Palpatine, of Naboo." Nodding slightly, the Wookiee said, [It will be my pleasure to aid you, Senator. I am Rkvzlnmara.]

* * *

The Iyndiri was now only a day from Ord Trasi, and Kun fond himself spending most of his time tending to Dooku and C'baoth. The two Jedi had developed a high fever, and none of his ministrations seemed to be doing any good. Once, he and Yoda had attempted to place them in a healing trance to no avail. "They are losing touch with the Force, Master," Kun said as he examined the pair with the scanner he'd improvised from ship's stores, "I can't even reach them anymore."

"In danger we are if others this plague have," Yoda intoned. "I'll bet that's why Sival came to Ruusan," Kun said, "To ensure his plague continued to be spread so fast none could stop it." Yoda nodded, his eyes narrowing in thought. "Many sides this puzzle has, yes," the aged Jedi said, "See them all we do not." "Agreed," Kun said, "But we can only handle what we know about. In the meantime, we've got a battle to prepare for."

* * *

The two warriors stood in the vast room, their forms outlined with the lights of their weapons. As Ulic had seen, Kun was a master of illusions and treachery. The Jedi Master wondered what other surprises his foe had in store. "I had hoped you would see things my way, my old apprentice," Kun said, gesturing oddly with one hand, "I fear you will not succeed as easily as you had hoped." A light glowed from the ceiling as a nearly invisible crack parted to reveal a small chamber hewn from the rock. Kun tapped a control, his hand crackling with energy, and in the blink of an eye he had vanished.

Ulic felt the surge of energy from his side, and barely managed to block a volley of blue-white lightning the shadowy form of Kun tossed at him. The laughing specter vanished as Ulic realized his error and spun around. His blade locked with Kun's, pinning the Jedi against the wall. "You've done well," Kun hissed, "Yet my power and cunning far exceed your own. Yield, while you yet have a chance." Ulic smiled, shifting his position as he flicked off his lightsaber. Thrown off balance, all his energy driving him forward, Kun fell; his weapon driving deep into the stone. Ulic reactivated his blade, as Kun extricated his lightsaber and sent a surge of blue-white lightning from his fingertips. Ulic raised his weapon to block it, then shifted to parry Kun's quick thrust at his side.

The arcing energy wave nearly drove him to his knees, and Ulic found himself hard-pressed to avoid Kun's seeking blades. Backpedaling, Ulic made certain Kun parted only air as he made his way to the far end of the room. A plan was beginning to form; now all he had to do was implement it correctly. Kun threw his double-edged weapon at the Jedi, tossing more blue-white lightning as he did so. Qel-Droma leaped over the seeking blade, cleaving it in two as he did. The useless halves of the lightsaber did not fall, but instead struck Kun's hand. The deadly energy coruscating forth from the Sith's palm skittered harmlessly over the rocks for a critical handful of seconds. Ulic sprang forward, diving straight for Kun.

Somehow, the maddened Sith managed to avoid Ulic's attack, throwing him to the ground as he did so. Ulic watched as Kun backed towards the far end of the room and he smiled inwardly. Everything was going just as he'd hoped it would. The hidden chamber slid from the ceiling, and for a pair of heartbeats all of Kun's attention was on the control panel. It was time to act, now or never, Ulic thought. Like a wayward meteor, Ulic's lightsaber sliced into the controls, and several recessed tubes slid down and locked Kun within. Ulic watched the Sith vanish into the ceiling, then called his weapon back to him.

The lightsaber never made it. With stunning accuracy, a bolt of blue-white energy melted it as Ulic backed towards the stairs to the floors below. The illusory Kun he had already seen appeared before him, laughing maniacally. "My power still commands this place, my fortress," Kun's spectral voice informed him. "No Jedi is safe from me!" Ulic nodded tightly, angling his path towards something he'd seen on his way in.

"If I have my way," Ulic said, "No Jedi will ever come near this world again until you and this colossal nightmare of a building are no more than a heap of rubble." Before Kun could react, Ulic turned and ran. He leaped headlong thru the window towards the lake. Dropping beneath the icy surface, Ulic quickly gained the shore. Without looking back, Ulic Qel-Droma strode alone across the surface of Yavin 4.

* * *

The evidence Cayn had uncovered was clear and undeniable. Even as he read it, he watched in amazement as the file vanished before his eyes. Cayn could barely contain his fury at the wrongs that had been done to him. Before the day is done, he thought, they will indeed pay...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

Kiyl Rieekan watched as the Jedi Master and his Sith opponent dueled quickly, effortlessly, without pause. He and Janim guarded the pair against the approach of any of the invaders. One of them might try to interfere, although for the moment the other Sith seemed concerned with matters elsewhere. That probably wouldn't last, Rieekan knew. The Sith warrior was now backing towards a large arch. Something told Kiyl the Sith was up to something. But exactly what, he didn't know until the Sith was beneath the arch. By then, it was far too late. Suddenly, the Sith whirled from the impact from the Jedi's attack and sliced both of the arch's supports at once.

The angle of the cut caused the arch to fall towards Rieekan and Janim. Cavrilhu extended a hand, and the enormous weight of the arch slowed enough for Kiyl and Terl to escape the imminent danger. As the two combatants locked blades once more, the leader of Freedom's Sons could see his ally was tiring rapidly. The Sith pressed his attack, stressing the Jedi's defenses. Abruptly, Kiyl drew his blaster and began firing. The unexpected aid bought Roche breathing space as the Sith was forced to split his attention. Janim opened fire as well, trying to keep their adversary unbalanced. The Sith raised a free hand and spewed blue-white lightning across the space between them. Rieekan and Janim managed to find sufficient cover, whilst Cavrilhu rushed forward.

The Sith turned to face the oncoming Jedi, then winced as a vibro-blade winged him. Blaster fire again filled the air, but somehow the man managed to block the attacks despite his wound. Pieces of the fallen arch began to rise towards the Sith, who'd apparently had enough. Breaking into a run, the stranger soon outdistanced his pursuers. Janim and Rieekan quickly joined Cavrilhu where he stood. The Jedi was obviously trying to collect his strength. The lengthy battle with the Sith had drained him. "We must raise the planetary shield," Cavrilhu said. "Our friend has surely called for reinforcements," Kiyl admonished him, "We wouldn't stand a chance." Cavrilhu smiled and said, "Sometimes it helps to know your enemy better than they know themselves. Here's what we do..."

* * *

"My lord?" Sival turned to face his approaching subordinate. "Yes?" Sival said. "We have received word from our contact on Coruscant. The plague is already spreading across the greater portion of the galaxy. In a short time it will reach fruition. Shall we proceed to the next phase as planned?" the other asked. "What news from our other project?" Sival asked. "We've lost contact," the man told him, "Automatic programs are standing by to repel attackers."

"It appears that this was a failure then," Sival said. "Not entirely," the other said, "We have reason to believe the Jedi who were on Ruusan are now carriers. When they reach the Jedi fleet, it will begin to spread through them despite any measures they take." Sival nodded and said, "Excellent. Place all our defense systems on standby alert. Alert the orbiting vessels that their long wait will soon end. Once the Jedi come here, it will soon be over for them and the rest of the galaxy."

* * *

Mace Windu glanced over the inhabitants of Karlos Shrike's quarters as he entered. The Verpine Zlanx was absent, guarding the asteroid against any who might try to take advantage of the illness sweeping thru the smugglers. No one had died yet, though many had experienced a strange sort of amnesia and confusion. Felth stood to one side, doling out appropriate ministrations to Izek, who was furthest along. "My son must have picked up something on Wrea," Shrike commented from where he sat, "How are you?" "I've been a lot better," Windu admitted, "But everyone on the Skip has the virus, or whatever this thing is. Even the nonhumans are affected."

"We don't have the ability to deal with this kind of problem," Felth said, "We need outside help." Shrike nodded, turning to Mace. "Will the Jedi help a lawless group of smugglers?" the man asked. "You can count on it," Windu said, "I'll leave immediately." "Good luck," Shrike said, "You may be our only hope."

* * *

From a vantage point high above the streets of Coruscant, Cayn watched the chaos spread as the invaders made their way from place to place. Sometimes the defenders won, but there were more Sith landing every minute to back up the already numerous army roaming the burning canyons of the titanic city. His vengeance would be merely delayed by the ongoing conflict. That didn't matter. He would succeed and all involved in betraying him would pay.

* * *

In the depths of space, Master Xlc'r watched the ongoing rout of the enemy fleet. Thanks to his actions and brilliant tactics on the part of the Jedi and their starfighter squadrons, the invading vessels were being repulsed slowly but surely. The surface of Coruscant was another matter. His long-range sensors had detected most of the conflict there, as groups of locals, Jedi and others fought for control of the planet. The fleet here in orbit isn't enough to take the world on its own, he thought, they need control of the surface. Wheeling about, Xlc'r dove thru the ranks of the enemy craft towards the Jedi fleet. His comlink came to life and a familiar voice issued from the device.

"Unidentified craft," Ki-Adi-Mundi intoned, "Cease this attack or we'll be forced to open fire." [Is that really necessary?] Xlc'r asked, knowing the Jedi would recognize his voice as that of his mysterious assistant. "We cannot allow you to land unless you properly identify yourself," the alien Jedi Master insisted. [If you do not allow me to land,] Xlc'r told him, [I can guarantee that this will be merely the first in a long string of defeats for the Republic.] The other sighed, but the Duinuogwuin knew that Ki-Adi-Mundi really had little choice. Xlc'r was quite capable of reaching the planet without the other's permission.

"You can land," the alien Jedi said at last, "But when this battle is over I would like to speak to about a few things." Xlc'r could feel the other's frustration, and replied, [Somehow I think that is the least of my concerns.]

* * *

They had gathered outside the complex where Rznm Fal had been when he'd fallen. Rieekan glanced back at Cavrilhu and said softly, "Are you sure about this?" Roche smiled thinly, and said, "Of course I am. My only concern is that our quarry leaves before I finish the job. See that he doesn't permanently escape justice." Kiyl nodded. Janim leaned forward and shook the Jedi's hand. "You're risking your life," Terl said, "The Yk'rs Pirates will not forget you." Cavrilhu rose, taking a cautious look around. In a single leap, he gained the rooftop, heading for a ventilator shaft. Crawling into the narrow space, the Jedi Master inched his way to the control room.

Beneath him he could distantly sense the Sith guarding the building. He was masking his presence in the Force, but knew he couldn't hide forever. Outside he suddenly heard blaster fire and could sense the presence of a departing Sith. His foe had eluded him, but he could still win. Drawing his lightsaber and igniting it, Roche threw it straight down. Scything thru the ceiling and across the room towards the Sith, the blade was a perfect distraction. As he leapt thru the gap, taking a cloud of debris with him, Cavrilhu sent the weapon into a pipeline that ran up one wall. Deadly vapors spilled out, overwhelming the Sith. Even prepared, Cavrilhu had inhaled enough of the fumes to make him unsteady. Leaving behind his fallen adversaries, the Jedi Master staggered from the building.

* * *

Around the Star Runner, Qui-Gon watched as the groups of starfighters engaged one another in intense battle. The invaders were using older vessels, yet they had managed to hold their own against the persistent Jedi. "Move the fleet away from Coruscant," Ki-Adi-Mundi said suddenly, "Concentrate our advance on the strongest point in the enemy's defenses. I'm tired of playing a waiting game." "What of the surface?" Qui-Gon asked. "There's little we can do for them now. Hopefully our mysterious friend has a brilliant idea for dealing with them. In the meantime, I intend to win at least one battle today." The Jedi turned back to the viewport, awaiting their enemy's next move.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

As the Iyndiri came out of hyperspace, Yoda flicked on the comm panel, signaling the shipyards. "Unidentified craft," a voice said sternly, "You are entering restricted space without proper authorization. Stand by to be taken into custody." "Good would that be, yes," the aged Jedi said, "Some not well are." "Who is this?" the voice came back. "Ask yourself you must, M'ins," Yoda replied, "Know you well do I." "What seems to be the matter?" Tra's replied, his tone slightly changed.

"Master C'baoth and Dooku need aid. Elsewhere I must go," Yoda answered. M'ins was silent, undoubtedly pondered why Yoda had left some matters unsaid. "Very well, we'll bring them to our best medical facilities. If you don't mind, what brings you to Ord Trasi?" From the corner of his eye, Exar Kun saw a flicker of motion. He turned to watch the warships from Ilthmar exit hyperspace as M'ins gasped audibly. "There your answer is," Yoda said, "Our allies are they. Together we go to defeat the Sith." "What's going on, Master?" Tra's managed at last, and Yoda said simply, "Act we must, without hesitation. Or lost we all shall be."

* * *

As Kiyl and Terl approached the prone figure of Roche Cavrilhu, the Jedi Master stirred faintly. Rieekan was amazed that the Jedi had survived so long after his exposure to the toxic gas still billowing from the building that controlled the planetary shield. His portable sensors had informed him that the shield was not yet active. Evidently, the Jedi had had other concerns at the time. He would not be able to reactivate it until the deadly fumes dispersed. Cavrilhu tried to sit up, and the two men assisted them. "You did it," Kiyl told him. "What of our quarry?" Roche asked.

"Long gone," Janim said, "We couldn't hold him for you." "We've won this round," Cavrilhu muttered, "Too bad I won't live to see the end." "It's not too late!" Rieekan protested, "We can still save you!" Cavrilhu smiled thinly and said, "You might at that. But I'm afraid my destiny lies elsewhere." The dying Jedi raised his eyes toward a nearby walkway and Rieekan followed his gaze. Standing there was the Sith who had escaped them earlier. Rising with evident effort, Roche faced the Sith Lord. "You will not see another day, or take another life save mine!" Cavrilhu swore as he ignited his lightsaber. Bringing his own weapon to life, the Sith said calmly, "We'll see about that."

* * *

The Sith roaming Coruscant found Xlc'r to be something of a problem. Unlike the warships and starfighters in orbit, he had no other concern than ridding the streets of their presence. With his lightsaber ready for an unexpected assault, the Duinuogwuin swooped down over a group who had broken cover. One whirled, throwing his lightsaber like a spear into one of the alien's wings. Xlc'r howled with pain, finding it difficult to remain aloft. But he was not one to fall so easily. Bringing the Sith's lightsaber about with the Force and flinging his own forth, he sent both spiraling towards his enemies as he settled to the ground.

The Sith tried to avoid them, but the swift air coming off his wings unsettled their defense. Several fell before a strange Jedi leapt into the midst of them and began creating further havoc. When the lay Sith lay still, the newcomer grabbed a handful of lightsabers, whilst holding out one to Xlc'r. "I believe this belongs to you," he said. [I don't believe we've met,] Xlc'r rumbled. The other nodded and said, "You're right, but I've no time to remedy that now. Come, we've work to do." Setting off down a walkway, the stranger led Xlc'r towards parts unknown.

* * *

The duel between Cavrilhu and the Sith Lord was one-sided from its beginning, but still the Jedi fought on. His blows slowed, sometimes parting only the air. Yet, somehow Roche managed to avoid the blade of the Sith. As Rieekan watched, the Sith stepped back and struck at the ground. Cavrilhu had no time to react to the maneuver as a wind whipped up his robes and caused him to slip forward. The ground crumbled beneath the Jedi, forcing him to his knees. The Sith swept low, throwing sparks where his lightsaber struck the ground and skidded across the surface of the Jedi's weapon.

Sweeping around and thru the rubble surrounding Roche, the Sith struck home, and the Jedi Master crumpled to the ground. Before the Sith could escape, Rieekan and Janim opened fire, pinning him behind an embankment. There was the sound of a rushing gale, and the sky suddenly grew dark. Looking up, Rieekan gasped at the sight. "What is that thing?" Terl managed to ask. A form shifted on the back of the enormous creature and vaulted to the ground. "It's over," the stranger called out, "I've come to end your reign of terror!"

* * *

Cayn held his lit weapon before him as he watched Gavis from across the space between them. The alien he'd met earlier backed up, evidently resting after having glided across to where they were now. Gavis seemed to be considering his words, probably because they'd been allies earlier. "I'm not certain why you've suddenly changed your tune, my friend, but I'm sure we can resolve the situation," Gavis said. "You are the one responsible for my mother's death, murderer!" Cayn replied.

"So, you have learned the truth," the Sith said, not even bothering to deny the allegation. "You were her student," Cayn went on, "How could you betray her?" "I wanted to know so much more than the Jedi would teach me," Gavis said, "That was when I met Darth Sival. He showed me that Jedi truth is but lies." "Then you are a fool," Cayn declared, rushing forward and locking blades with the Sith. Gavis evaded the brunt of the blow, twirling in a small circle.

Cayn had planned for that tactic, and responded by tossing a small swift-moving rock at the Sith's hand, dislodging his lightsaber. As Gavis attempted to retrieve it, Cayn jumped into his path and met his advance with his unbreakable energy beam. The Sith crumpled as Cayn settled to his feet. "We need to get into orbit," an unfamiliar man said from his side, "Do you two wish to accompany us?" "We'd be honored," Cayn replied, sheathing his weapon and following the stranger from the area.

* * *

"We've regained contact with the surface," Qui-Gon said, "Jedi Master Cavrilhu is missing, but most of the battle is ended. The Freedom's Sons and Yk'rs Pirates are ascending into orbit to assist us." "That may not be necessary," Ki-Adi-Mundi said, "Look." Beyond them, the last of the enemy vessels were jumping into hyperspace. "There's an incoming message from Ord Trasi," Qui-Gon reported, "The fleet has departed the system on the advice of Master Yoda. They've sent us coordinates that match with the exit path of those ships." "Relay that information to our allies," Ki-Adi-Mundi directed, "We're going to aid them however that we can."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

The coordination of the two diverse fleets was not easy, but within a few hours Kun had been able to accomplish it with the aid of Master Yoda. As he gazed out across the united forces, Kun considered the transmission of information regarding the protracted battle on Coruscant. Whilst Sival would welcome a victory there, it was undoubtedly another means of spreading his insidious plague. So far, there had been no progress in treating any of those infected, and it seemed that no safety measures were effective in containing the spread of the virus.

"According to the latest reports," Tra's M'ins was saying over the comm, "There are similar reports around the galaxy. Every world touched by the Sith is showing some sign of contamination." "We have no more time to debate the matter," Kun advised Yoda, "We must engage Sival and his allies before their reinforcements arrive." "Agreed," Yoda said, "Master M'ins, give the order. We leave now."

* * *

Things had gone from bad to worse since Mace Windu had left. Shrike watched over his son, knowing that he would soon face the same fate if they didn't find a cure. Then again, it was uncertain whether or not the disease was fatal. Felth entered the room, looking pale. "Zlanx has isolated the agent responsible for the virus; it is nanites as he suspected." "Then we're all doomed," Shrike muttered, knowing that their time was limited at best.

* * *

"My lord." Sival glanced up from his work. The preparations for the inevitable conflict to come were nearly complete. "Yes, what is it?" Sival said calmly, only the slightest hint of impatience in his voice. "The fleet has contacted us," the other said, "They report failure to capture Coruscant or defeat the Jedi." The pause at that moment told Sival volumes. "They also report the death of Gavis Doragon," the other went on. "Not an unexpected eventuality," Sival said, "You are hereby my new second-in-command, Lord Ideji." Ideji smiled, turning back to his work.

* * *

On the distant world of Yavin 4, Ulic stopped in the shadow of the forest within sight of Kun's ship. Smiling to himself, Ulic made his way to the side of the strange craft, running his fingers over the hull. Mocking laughter echoed from behind him, and Ulic spun to face his enemy. "Kun!" Ulic cried, and the Sith raised his hand, which was strangely ethereal. "You've made a fatal mistake, Jedi," Kun's image said, "I would have preferred to dispose of you personally, but this will have to do."

The hatch above him came loose, pinning Ulic to the ground as the whine of the ship's engines grew louder. The Jedi tried to rise, but was struck by blue-white lightning spawned by the Sith Lord. "I shall wait a long to time to complete my revenge against the Jedi, my former ally," Kun said, "Generations to come will learn to fear the name of Exar Kun!" Those were the last words Ulic heard as the ship exploded around him.

* * *

Cayn & his companions got to know the Yk'rs Pirates well during the trip. He trained with Xlc'r, honing his skills to his limits and beyond. [You remind me of one of my first students,] the alien said, [His name was Rianes.] "I have at great length mastered my anger towards Sival and myself," Cayn said, "Now I must face my fears and confront the darkness once and for all." [So, Cayn Rianes, what do you wish to do next?] "What did you call me?" Cayn asked. Xlc'r paused, then said, [The plague must be affecting me as well. My memory is growing hazy.] "We'll find a cure, Master," Cayn promised, knowing that in time he too would feel the effects of the disease.

* * *

The plan of attack upon Sival was simple to execute. Kun watched the tactical display as the ships came out of hyperspace and surrounded Dxun. Without the extra defenses of the rest of his fleet, Sival could not hope to stand indefinitely against the Jedi. The starfighters swept forward, the vanguard of the Jedi force. The plan accounted for either response by the Sith, knowing that the larger craft would soon engage. Some of the smaller craft would be able to reach the surface and take out the Sith Lord more directly. There was a flurry of action as the two groups shifted in response to one another and the battle to end the second Sith War had begun

* * *

Lord Ideji sat in the command chair of the Fyrnas as the last of his allies reported in. Smiling, he opened a channel to the surface. "All is in readiness, my lord," he said. "Excellent, hold position. Be ready to battle to the bitter end," Sival ordered. "As you command," Ideji said, closing the channel and opening one to the Sith fleet. "This is our day of vengeance against the Jedi, my brothers," he said, "May our foes never live to see another." Ideji smiled, knowing that victory was near.

* * *

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Tra's M'ins said as the fleets continued to hammer one another. The battle was not going entirely as planned, but the Jedi doggedly held to the plan. "Signal the starfighters, when outnumbered, attack!" "Copy that," one of the wing commanders said, "We'll clear the skies of them!" The fighters headed into the midst of the Sith, forcing the enemy to strike at their own craft. We can win this, the Jedi thought, we have to.

* * *

The Iyndiri swept between the edges of the ongoing dogfights, taking the lead among the vessels attempting to reach the surface. A small group of ships broke off to assist one of the Jedi vessels, which was under heavy assault. "We can reach the surface, Master," Kun informed Yoda, "I suggest you face Sival while I attempt to find out how he controls the plague." "Right you are," the older Jedi said, "May the Force be with us." Kun couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

Sival watched the vessel clear the blockade and armed himself in anticipation of those who sensed aboard the ship. I knew I would face them again, Sival thought, contacting the Jedi fleet. "This is Tra's M'ins," soon came the reply. "Despite your encirclement of this world and landing of your forces, your efforts will not succeed. The plague that now infects the Republic will become instantly fatal at my command unless you cease hostilities. You have half an hour to comply." Closing the channel, Sival stood; ready to meet the future, knowing that the implications of his threat would soon sink in.

* * *

As the aged Jedi Master approached the complex of buildings, a dark-robed figure emerged. From the distinctive V-shaped cowl to the points of cloth on each shoulder, everything told Yoda that he once more faced Darth Sival. "So," Sival said, "Again I face the greatest warrior the Jedi have ever known. When you are gone, it will be I who holds that honor." "Wars do not make one great," Yoda chided, his tone that of a teacher chastising his pupil.

"You & your kind have never understood the sublime majesty of the Dark Side," Sival went on, drawing & bringing his lightsaber to life in one smooth motion. Yoda, however, did not draw his, knowing he had to buy time for Kun to conduct his search for the place from which Sival controlled the plague. "Draw your weapon & face me or die like a coward!" Sival said. "True courage comes from one who fights only when he must," Yoda said as his lightsaber fell to the ground & ignited before it hit.

Sweeping upward in an arc toward Yoda's hand, the energy blade threw blinding sparks where it struck the ground. The Jedi Master sprang into the air, slicing downward as he sailed over the Sith Lord. Sival spun around, his blade pivoting to strike Yoda. Moving with speed few could match, Yoda struck down, then spun in a full circle to make an upward thrust. Sival was forced to back away from Yoda as the Jedi Master continued to fight his opponent.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII

In response to the Sith Lord's demand, the Jedi forces had fallen back & let off some of the pressure they'd been putting on the Sith. M'ins watched the maneuvers helplessly, wondering when the backup the Sith were probably expecting would arrive. Tra's didn't trust the Sith, but he felt they had little choice but to comply. "Ships coming out of hyperspace," someone said, & the tactical display lit up with more hostile vessels. Now, more than before, the end of this battle was in doubt.

* * *

Inside the complex, Kun made his way on a path guided by the Force to what he soon concluded were Sival's quarters. Unlocking the computer terminal took a few minutes, but once he did he could see that Sival had already initiated the program to make the plague fatal. Kun found his access to the countdown program blocked at every turn, and wondered how long it would be before Sival escaped from the conflict with Yoda.

Paging thru the other commands available to the nanite plague, Kun found one alternative. Sival must have been planning to use this if the Jedi surrendered, Kun thought, overriding a section of code to make the Jedi succumb in the latter instance. It's not a perfect solution, Kun thought, switching to another command line, but it will have to do.

* * *

Abruptly, Sival back-flipped away from Yoda, cutting down the supports for the doorway and trapping the Jedi Master outside for the time being. Within he could sense a familiar presence he'd ignored earlier. Only this time it was the true Kun and not some half-mad clone. Pulling a remote from his pocket as he carved a hole in the floor, Sival pressed the activation as he descended into the surface of the planet.

* * *

Yoda had wisely decided to leave the planet once the first explosion sounded in the distance. Since only Kun could safely reenter his ship, Yoda chose one of the Sith craft as his means of escape. Although he usually didn't fly such vehicles personally, this was definitely the time to make an exception. The Sith craft rose into the sky, leaving Dxun far behind.

* * *

Exar Kun clawed his way from the rubble that had once been Darth Sival's chambers and examined the computer terminal he'd been working on. "Good," he said to himself, "It's still active." Calling up a tactical display, Kun saw two ships rising into the sky above the former Sith stronghold. Yoda and Sival, probably, he thought, betting that the larger craft belonged to the Sith Lord. Making a slight change in the program he'd created during the past few minutes, Kun did the one thing Sival had apparently not expected him to. He reduced the time on the countdown to zero.

* * *

All around him explosions were blossoming as Yoda spiraled outward towards the Republic ships encircling this distant world. "Distress I am in!" Yoda said loudly over the comm, as the inexplicable destruction of the unknown vessels around him continued. "We'll pick you up," a voice the Jedi Master recognized as that of Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

Yoda glanced at the tactical display, watching as a group of ships that had evidently recently come out of hyperspace draw near. Behind them a second non-descript group floundered in confusion, then leapt back into hyperspace. Pirates or smugglers most likely, Yoda thought as one of the friendly vessels picked up his disabled craft.

* * *

From the cockpit of the Legacy Star, Darth Sival watched the end of his hopes for immediate victory over the Jedi. And if his readouts were accurate, the one responsible for that was even now pursuing him. "You'll wish I had destroyed you sooner when this is all over," Sival said, setting course for the destination he'd selected to ensure that Kun no longer remained a thorn in his side.

* * *

The fleet from Ilthmar had departed from them after they had returned to Ord Trasi, although why the numerous vessels had been in the same system at the same time was a mystery to all. Even Master Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi mused. They'd received word that Master Windu was on Wrea under even more puzzling circumstances, and Yoda had retreated to his quarters to ponder the events they barely comprehended. Maybe one day we'll know the full truth, the alien Jedi said, or maybe it will forever be beyond our grasp.

* * *

The world beneath him was familiar to Kun only because of his memory of the previous encounters with Sival that had involved a previous generation of Jedi. To think, Kun mused, he always did have a base on Fornax, like some of them mused. Kun had used a Jedi hibernation trance to avoid the amnesia-like effect that had been the other program Sival had installed in his plague.

Now, he wanted to prevent the dangerous Sith Lord from returning to power and spawning still further havoc. Carefully lowering the Iyndiri through the atmosphere, his thoughts went for a moment to the last thing that he had done before heading here. I only hope they heed my warning, Kun thought regarding the Jedi, before it is too late.

* * *

"That was a narrow scrape back there," said the young man as he and his alien friend rested following their brush with whatever had been going on above that strange world. [So, Rianes,] the other asked him, [Where to next?] "I don't know, Xlc'r," Cayn admitted, "But I can't wait to find out."

* * *

Mace Windu and Yoda sat in a small chamber on Coruscant as Yoda slipped a small data sphere onto the hologram pod. "Received this we did," Yoda said, "Its origin, we know not." A face appeared in the pale blue-white shades of the hologram, but one that was from history. "If you are seeing this message," it said, "It is because the Jedi have forgotten all details of the two great Sith Wars it has just weathered in the last fifty years." Windu paused the recording, stating, "That is Exar Kun! But he died millenniums ago." Yoda merely nodded, allowing the recording to continue.

"As I record this," the image said, "I am pursuing the individual who provoked the battle you found yourselves in without any idea how you got there. Though you do not know and may not believe, the survival of the Sith is a reality. Remember that light is often closely followed by darkness. There is one who shall bring balance to the Force and lead the Jedi into a new age. But before that, many things you will prove unable to anticipate will befall you. When the time is right, I shall return. May the Force be with you." The recording ended, and Windu stroked his chin thoughtfully. "What does this really mean?" Windu asked. Yoda shrugged, saying, "Always in motion the future is. Vigilant we must be."

* * *

The small building was unlike anything Kun had seen before, but the design was much like places he'd studies about under Master Baas. Sival waited for him at one end of the row of tanks designed for freezing gases in carbonite for long-term transport. The Sith Lord seemed unconcerned with his presence, remarking, "You've merely caused me a minor setback. I, however shall see to it that you live to regret your actions in the day when this galaxy is ruled by the Sith."

Before Kun could respond, he felt the floor give way and he tumbled into a vat. His lightsaber clattered down beside him as he lost his grip on it in the fall. Then the lid closed, but he could still hear Sival speaking over an internal intercom. "This device will hold you in suspended animation indefinitely. I look forward to the day we can continue this conversation." Then Kun heard nothing more as he was encased in carbonite.

* * *

As Palpatine and Rkvzlnmara watched the ceremony surrounding the appointment of Finis Valorum as Supreme Chancellor, the Wookiee brought up the next file. [In the matter of the petition by the government of Duro to set up an independent Duro-run interplanetary alliance of mutual partners in commerce, I would advise we lend our support,] he said.

"I agree," the Senator replied, "When the matter of the formation of this Trade Federation comes before the council, however, we should lend our support in a more cautious manner. After all, they may one day give us cause to regret their existence." The other nodded, bringing up the next file for consideration.

* * *

It is a waiting game now, Sival thought to himself on a world far from Fornax, or anywhere else for that matter. He had not been foolish enough to lead Kun to the world where he himself would use specially designed carbonite tanks to sleep for a period of time. Only two Sith remained now, like there had been once long ago. Sival, however, had no intentions of joining forces against the Jedi. Better to wait and overthrow the establishment from within, he thought. No matter how strong or well prepared they might think they were for the inevitable, one day all legends would fall...

The End


End file.
